


The Actress

by C_kyle



Category: DragonBallZ, Dragonball, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_kyle/pseuds/C_kyle
Summary: I kind slid in the world of the time when theatres played a big role in our time and somehow I had some vegebul ideas about it. For now there will be, for the beginning just, a short start of the new story I have in mind but I hope that I will finde enough time to actually get a little bit more in the matter of all that and find a suitable end from this some time soon. I actually should study for my exams but I got a little bit distracted. I will see when I find time to continue but I think that shouldn't be no problem.Well enough of that... please enjoy reading this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind slid in the world of the time when theatres played a big role in our time and somehow I had some vegebul ideas about it. For now there will be, for the beginning just, a short start of the new story I have in mind but I hope that I will finde enough time to actually get a little bit more in the matter of all that and find a suitable end from this some time soon. I actually should study for my exams but I got a little bit distracted. I will see when I find time to continue but I think that shouldn't be no problem. 
> 
> Well enough of that... please enjoy reading this story.

Prologue 

During the 17th century, on a foreign planet, a lot of artists were traveling through the famous and highly educated cities of an Island Kingdom. During this time the family of the Sayjan-Clan ruled over the island and was loved by there people. The king and queen ruled the land together. The kindness of the Queen, as a mother of two boys, and the military knowledge of the King, which fought for his land, too gained freedom from their last ruler, which was a terrible man, complemented each other perfectly so that the land was in a well balanced time of happiness and wealth.  
The sons of the king where so much different from one another that you would never think that they would be brothers, only there looks were similar to each other. The oldest looked a lot like his father, wide shoulders and a masculine body, he was taught all his life to become a protector of the kingdom and the future ruler of the land. Raised like a soldier and well informed about economics and the also downsides of this world.  
The younger one had the same spiked black hair as is brother and father, but that was about all what would make him look like the other men in the family. The younger prince was thinner than his older brother and had always a kind look on his face. He couldn’t even hurt a fly, he was just like his loving mother and caring a lot for others.  
But even so, the brothers were different as day and night, they still liked and respected on another because they knew and were taught that different kind of people have different interest and strengths, that no one can be as the other but that differences shape the world.

1st Shot 

The lights were too bright in her eyes to be even capable of noticing how many and what kind of people sat in front of her, watching the maiden acting on stage in her glorious dress. The girl, which only joined the group a few weeks ago, was already an expert in her new job which came to her just by a lucky coincidence.  
The last scene just ended and all the actors came back on stage to bow in front of the audience, still no faces to see. But the small tavern was stuffed with people, you could tell that just by the noise that was now surrounding the performers.  
The only thing they heard from there boss was a 'good work tonight' right before he took off with a girl in each arm, going to his private room of the tavern which was booked for each of them during the time they were performing at this place. It wasn’t unusual for him to take off with girls right after they „rocked the place“ how he called it, but still, it wasn’t to save in the land these days, especially for girls. The actress just couldn't understand why, as a girl, you would just go with an unknown man to stand over for the night in his place. But the other actors told the young thing what they would be doing now and that this was totally normal at their age.  
Well sure, of course, she was the youngest in the group, a pretty little girl which hasn’t seen a lot of the world jet, or even had the chance to go to a suitable school for her. Not saying she was dumb, oh no she was very smart and learned really quickly, but she spent most of her life in a small village far away from civilization. The only reason why she started traveling around was that her family needed money and the director thought she was very good looking for a child with just 14 years. He was very kind to her family, as they were resting in their small town after a tour around the cities. He asked them if they would allow taking here with them on tour because she would be a really suitable girl that would perfectly fit in their group. She could also earn some money to help her family out. During that time actors were well paid and most of them were good friends with the royal families. Her mother wasn’t sure about this idea, she knew the world was tough and taught Bulma to be always careful and cautious when it comes to nice men that seemed interested in her. The young maiden just loved the idea of traveling and earning money to help her family, so she was able to convince her mother, with some help from her father, and they finally allowed her to start her journey with them, after all, it could be a good experience for the girl.  
After her parents signed her contract for her because she was too young for that, the journey began.  
She sat down at the table with the other actors, dump folded from the lesson she just learned with her cheeks growing red. The girl knew what it was about, they told her, but never did it or could imagine to do it, especially not with a person she just met.  
The others at the table just laugh at her and began to drink there beer, which just arrived, served by a decent looking waitress.  
Right next to her a chair was placed and a young man sat down. He was smiling gently at the young girl. She looked in his kind face and could feel her heart thump a little bit louder as usual. He was a really attractive man. Dark wild hair, dark eyes and definitely taller than most of the man in this group. The man was very masculine an had the nicest smile she very saw in her whole life. 

„Can I sit here?“ his voice deep but kind.

„S-Sure.“ Bulma said a little bit shy.

He smiled at her, turned and lifted his hand to show the waitress that he would like to have a beer too.  
„You can’t drink yet, right?“ he said not even looking at her still keeping eye contact with the other young woman at the bar. 

„M-Me?“ the maiden said not sure if he really was talking to her or not.

But he turned and looked at her. „Yes.“ he said smiling.

„No and even if, I didn’t want to.“ Bulma replied in a kind of rude tone.

„Why’s that? I would be happy if you would join me.“ he was still smiling, like as if he wouldn’t do anything else than smiling, but Bulma didn’t care, it was really comforting. 

„Because alcohol is just messing with your mind, I already saw that observing you guys.“ Bulma looked at the other people on their table with a discussed look noticing that they were already getting drunk, starting to loos even the last bit of manners they had

„Wow that is harsh you know.“ he said with a neutral look, his dark eyes were looking at her profile. 

His beer arrived at the table and his mood changed immediately, he smiled and thanked the waitress. Right after that, he lifted his drink up and took a swing of it. While keeping the glass in his hand he was starting a new conversation with his young neighbor. 

„Well I guess I don’t know your name yet, after all, you are still new in this group and I think we didn’t have the chance to introduce ourselves personally.“ He mentioned right before he turned his attention back to the beer in his hand. 

„You know it would be accurate to introduce yourself first, after all, you started this conversation with me.“ she noticed dry looking at him from the side with her deep blue eyes.

He looked at her with wide eyes, not imagined that she would be such a tough, and cold girl. The young man was just about to open his mouth to reply to her but she was faster. 

„But there is no need for that I know who you are. As I said, I observed you. I’m that kind of person who is always good informed about the people she is working with. Your name is Goku. I think more like Son Goku. Aren’t I right?“ She looked at him curious to see his dump look on his face, hoping to see some other sides of him, than just the nice guy smiling all the time.  
But it came differently. The man smiled at her placed his beer on the table and flung his right arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, taking her into a headlock staring to laugh. 

„Oh man they are right! You are a smart and a tough girl, just perfect for this job!“ he yelled out. 

„Let go of me! You’re hurting me you big idiot!“ her words painful trying to squeeze out of his hold.

„Sorry 'bout that.“ he said releasing her immediately.

„I might be small and all, but I’m not a toy.“ she mentioned rubbing her neck with her hand. 

„Yeah. I’m really sorry.“ he said looking at her, his hand pressed against each other. „But still, would you tell me your name? I really don’t know it anymore, I’m not good at keeping such things in my mind,“ he said a little bit embarrassed about himself.

„Fine. My Name is Bulma Briefs. But Bulma is enough.“ she said looking back at him letting go of her sore throat.  
The man smiled gently back at her „You can call me just Goku then.“ 

____________________________________________

„Big Bro did you heard, did you HEARD!!!“ his loud excited voice was sounding through the big empty, halls of the huge castle. The young Prince was running through it, looking for his older brother.  
He reached a huge door and knocked on it, as loud as he could. 

„Brother open the door!“ he yelled at the closed white door, with golden handles, and small emblems all over it.  
Suddenly the door opened into the room and the young child falls in the room, right on the floor. 

„What is it?“ an annoyed deep voice from above him was to hear. 

„Oowww…“ the princes' muffled voice cried out. The small one sat down on his knees and rubbed his face.  
„You are so mean!“ 

„I am mean? Who is yelling through the whole freaking castle, waking me up so early in the morning?“ his big brother noticed while grabbing the neck of his brothers shirt to pull him, with one easy movement, back on his feet. 

„What do you mean by early? It is already 8 AM and the sun is already up for some time too.“ the young prince noticed looking at the confused face of his older brother. 

His big brother wasn’t a person that would get up early, when he had a day off, especially not on weekends. Another thing he and his brother didn’t have in common. The weekends were the only days he actually had some time to relax and to take care of his sore body, which was training all week long.

„Tch.“ He answered annoyed, walking into this bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom. 

„But Brother wait, you didn’t even listen to what is have to tell you!“ the younger one said disappointedly. 

„What do you want Table?“ a grumpy voice came from out of the bathroom the door, which was just leaned on the frame, not all the way closed. 

The younger one smiled bright all over his face, he knew his brother would always pay attention to him, even so, other people were scared of him and his attitude, Table knew there wasn’t another person in this castle who cared more about him. He walked closer to the door pulling a folded paper out of his jacket. 

„Listen… There is a famous group of actors coming to our kingdom and I would love to visit one of their shows.“ the younger one said in a loud exciting voice to the bathroom door. 

„What do you mean by that?“ a confused and annoyed voice came to form the other side of the door.

„Well you see em…“ an almost scared voice, tried to answer. 

The door opened and a half-naked young man stood in front of the prince. His eyes half-lidded with a grumpy expression on his face, the older brother figured out what the young on wanted from him. 

„Don’t tell me you want to invite this group into our castle, to perform in front of you.“ he said in a dangerous voice. 

„No not that, dad would never allow such a thing, even if mom probably would…“ Tables replied following his brother through the room, to the dresser of his big brother. 

„So…?“ the voice growing more dangerous buy the passing seconds, while his body and head turned away from him, digging for some suitable clothes for a weekend day, some comfortable clothes, no uniforms or nice suits for today. 

„S-So… I decided that you are the lucky person, Vegeta, to keep me company while I'm going to 'The Globe'.“ Table said with a confident voice. 

Prince Vegeta turned and looked at him, angrily and dump folded to hear such an answer form his younger brother. 

„Are you kidding me!?“ he almost yelled at his brother.

„No… You are the only person who is able to talk to father about the fact that I and you would take a trip to town, even without guards to protect us.“ the younger brother said clinging to the paper in his hands almost crying.  
Vegeta looked at his brother noticing how much that meant to him, even if he didn’t like the idea of going to a dirty theatre, where even the poor subjects are going, he knew that Table was right. When they really would be going there he was the only person who was actually able to keep an eye on his brother. 

„I don’t think that that is a good idea. The people could recognize us and you could get in a lot of trouble.“ his deep voice muffled while he was pulling a shirt over his head.

„Are you kidding me I already worked out a plan for that. We are going undercover so no-one will recognize us. You know me, I’m really talented in creating costumes.“ Tables eyes where glowing of happiness as he told his brother about his plan. 

„Tch you and your crazy ideas. Some kinda prince you are.“ Vegeta said giving up trying to convince his brother that this is a bad idea. 

„Well just think about it. What way could be better to get to know our people, than participating in things they are interested in.“ Table noticed.

„You might be right, but a theatre is not really the saves place on earth.“ his brother was now pulling up some pants over his legs.

„Who told you that? They are all people from diverse population strata, enjoying their time off, watching what is going on stage. It’s like a dream for them, to see and to learn how they feel about the world. The theater is education.“ Table lectured his brother about the new social event, which just developed being that famous a couple of years ago.

„You don’t need to make it sound good, because it doesn’t! It sounds more annoying, any extra word you are adding about theatre is torturous .“ Vegeta said annoyed shaking his head while placing a hand on his forehead, letting it slide down his face, showing his brother how much he disliked that idea. 

„But…“ a tall hand was placed gently on the head of the younger prince, stopping him from talking. 

„I said no more words… We are going.“ a not really happy older brother said, in a deep voice.  


____________________________________________

She couldn’t believe it. This city, they just arrived in, was huge. Bulma never saw a glamorous place like that in her whole life. Since she started her acting career, already three years have passed, she saw a lot fo the towns and cities but never before she saw a city like this one. But after all, this was the capital of the island, and the royal family had here their place, right in the center of the city.  
Her lips slightly parted as she took everything in she could. The young woman looked with huge blue eyes around the city. Suddenly a huge arm was placed around the skinny girl's shoulders. Her eyes went to her side looking at her best friend smiling down at her. 

„Well what do you say? Amazing isn’t it.“ he said looking at the tall buildings, and the streets filled with different kinds of people. 

„It sure is.“ she said still gazing at the new world in front of her. 

„If you want, I can give you a tour after we have unpacked.“ Goku offered. 

„Yes, right you have been here before. I can't believe that it took almost three years to finally return back to this city. I mean, after all, this island isn’t that big. Am I right?“ Bulma said lifting his hand off of her shoulder. 

After Goku moved his arm back to his body he nodded. „Sure is.“


	2. 2nd Shot

„Well, what do you think?“

„You don’t really want too know what I’m thinking.“ Vegeta grouched back at his brother starring in the mirror 

„Yes, I really want to know what you think. After all you need to walk around in it, for a whole day, and it needs to be as comfortable as it can get.“ Table said sanding next to him looking at his brothers reflection.

„I think I look totally ridicules!“

The Prince told his younger brother looking disbelieving in the huge mirror, showing him in the cheapest, colorless clothes he had ever worn in his entire life. 

Vegeta was covered in brown and nude colours. His pants looked like a potato sack and felt like it too. They were tied together at the bottom with some other brown fabric. The piece of fabric went from his ankles to his kneecaps. Around his belly was another piece, of the same fabric, to keep the pants in place and also tucking the wide shirt underneath it, which had a lighter brown color. 

The shirt had a round cut around his neck so that you could actually see Vegeta’s upper body, shoulders, and a some of his breast muscles. But to cover them up his brother designed if you can call it that, a cape. The brown cape was going around his whole neck, covering his shoulders completely so that the only skin that was showing were some part of his chest, the heard and half of his hands, only half of them because his brother also wrapped fabric around them. The cape reached all the way down to the ground. If the prince would be putting his hands down the cape fell over his whole body covering it perfectly. There as even a hood, connected to the cape, so that if somebody would be able to recognize him he could still hide underneath it before they would actually get a chance to. After all, the family members were famous in the whole city, everyone knew who they are. 

„Do you think so? I think it looks kinda cool. You look like a bandit or a criminal.“ his brother laughed. Table was happy that the outfit, he made, actually fit his brother. He didn’t had a chance to take any measurements of Vegeta, he just tried to imagine what size would fit him. 

„Tch…“ the older prince growled turning to see the back. 

„Come on, at least no one will recognize us and we can relax a bit and enjoy the show.“ Table said looking now at himself in the mirror, standing next to his taller brother, dressed in the same outfit as Vegeta.

„That would be better.“ Vegeta grouched pulling his eyebrows up still not believing that he was actually wearing such garments. 

„Come on, let’s go. We should better leave now if we want to get good spot to see the stage. I heard that it is really crowded and you need to be there before everyone else shows up.“ Table said pushing his brother to the door.

„Yes, yes. Don’t worry we will see enough.“ Vegeta said disinterested, he didn’t care if he could see anything, he was just going to make sure his younger brother was safe. 

„But it’s a brand new show, from a famous group, right here out of the city. No-one saw them for some time. They haven’t performed for like three years or so and I heard they had a lot of new members. They are even performing with women. That is something that never happened until now. So it is something super special and…“

„Shut it. I’m going with you that has to be enough. Don’t bother me with all the background stories about something that doesn’t interests me at all.“ Vegeta hissed at him walking in front of him, to get there fast, so he can get home even faster, he could imagine a better way to spend his free time, instead of waiting it in a theatre.

____________________________________________

„Look over here Goku, have you ever seen something like that?“ Bulma said running towards Goku holding an ice-cream cone in her hand. 

The tall man was standing in the middle of the street letting other people pass by him, as he stopped and turned to see the happy young woman walking, almost running, towards him showing off her new treat. As the tall man noticed what it was, she was showing to him, he smiled gently back at her. 

Bulma had to catch her breath as she finally stood before Goku. 

„Oh you found ice-cream.“ his kind voice said looking down at her. 

Bulma's eyes grow bing, wondering about his causal answer. „You already know ice-cream?“ 

„Yes I know ice-cream.“ Goku said leaning down to her, licking on her ice-cream before Bulma could even notice what he did. 

„Hey no! That is my ice-cream. Go and buy yourself your own on!“ Bulma yelled moving a couple of steps back, also turning a bit, so the treat was getting further away from him. 

Goku build himself back up and laughed at the girl. 

„Come on. I’m just teasing you.“ Goku laughed at her. 

During her backwards movements, Bulma stepped on a little pebble and tripped. The girl was falling towards the ground, her ice-cream slipped out of her fingers, and started flying high up in the air. The frightened girl, which was just about to land on her butt closed scared, here eyes preparing herself to hit the ground. 

____________________________________________

„But Prince, you can’t just go to town all by yourself.“

„Yes I can, after all I’m your prince and even more than that, I’m your boss in the military, I also can do as I please. So quit it and rather keep an eye on my brother, instead of on me. I can look out for myself, you should know that better than anyone else.“

„That is true but it is my order to keep an eye on you.“

„Well then I give you the order not to do so.“ Vegeta’s voice sounded really pissed, trying to get rid of the guard, he knew since they were children. 

„But…“

„Lieutenant Raditz, I’m not joking here! So if you want to keep your job, I would recommend that you do as I just told you.“ Vegeta turned facing the huge man, which was at least two heads higher than him, but that didn’t stopped Vegeta, he knew no-one in the whole castle had a chance against him when it came to defending or fighting against someone, not even if they were a lot taller than him. 

„You know that I can’t. I mean it is an direct order from you father.“ Raditz tried to defend himself, sounding somewhat scared, you could never tell when Vegeta would actually explode and beat the crap out of you. 

The prince took a deep breath in, knowing that his childhood friend was right. He signs to let the big oaf know that he gave up. 

„So that means you are staying here, am I right?“ Raditz said relived after he read the body language of Vegeta.

A dangerously grinning prince looked at Raditz, which stood right next to him, the big guy was immediately intimidated by the smaller man. 

„No I won't.“ Vegeta said dry.

„Aw come one…“ Raditz cried out disappointed letting his head drop, looking at the floor.

Vegeta leaned over to him, looking fearful. 

„You have a choice. You can come with me and nobody will ever hear about that. Or I leave without you and maybe, just maybe, someone will happen to tell my father that you left your guard down so that I could ditch you, and sneak out of the castle, to go to town, all by myself.“ 

„You got to be kindling me! I mean come on… You know I’m just trying to do my job here, you could at least cut me some slack.“ the guard was looking up again starring at the prince hoping there was still a way to convince him. 

„Idiot, you know me long enough to know that this will never happen. So come on, I don’t have much time until I have to go to a meeting, so let’s move already.“ the rude prince said starting to walk down the halls of the castle.

„Man I really hate my job…“ with his head bowed down Raditz slowly followed his prince.

„Than just quit.“ Vegeta's deep voice said in an bored tone. 

„Vegeta you know that I can't do that. After all, I am the only one that is left to help my family after my brother disappeared. I’m…“ the guard tried to defend himself.

„Oh man shut up, I heard enough already about your horrible past, I’m sick of it.“ the prince stopped him from talking.

„I hate it when you are so mean…“ 

„Cry me a river. Come on hurry up!“ Vegeta said starting to run, to hide behind a wall. He heard footsteps and was right about it. In the hall, that came across the one they were walking in, two guard came walking towards them, talking to each other. The prince and his companion just had enough time to get out of there sight. 

____________________________________________

„Goku I’m so exited. Look at all these people, we never had such an big audience.“ Bulma noticed joyful peeking out from behind the red curtain, to see all the people in the audience.

„Calm yourself down. It’s not a big deal.“

„Yes it is a big deal! Maybe you are already used to all of that but I still get really nervous before the shows.“ Bulma said while turning to Goku looking at him with scared, but also determined eyes. 

„I noticed that. Sorry but you are kind cute when you have this special look on your face.“ Goku smiled gently back at her, placing his hand on her head. 

The tall man with the wild black hair, always did so to calm her down, at least he taught he would. Actually all of his attention just made Bulma more nervous, not about the audience or the upcoming show, more about touching her and trying to hide her blushing from him. After he talked to her, in the bar, at the day they officially met, Goku made it a job to himself, to keep an eye out for her, and protected her ever since. Bulma liked this kind of attention from him. 

Bulma blushed slightly, trying to hide that from him, the usually so strong-minded girl, starred at the floor, to hide and also trying to find some smart words she could reply to him. Always when Goku touched her, a shiver was overflowing her body, and her mind went blank. She never knew such feelings, Bulma couldn't explain to herself what was happening to her body, as soon as he was touching her. 

„…Bulma?“ his voice was just slowly reaching Bulma, who’s mind was totally blank.

„What?“ Bulma answered surprised. 

„I think, it would be a good idea if you would go to get some air before the play starts, don’t you think?“

„Oh eh…“ Bulma looked up to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were glowing in her face and she was only able to nod. 

„Okay fine then. You will catch some air and I will start getting into my costume. See you on stage then.“ Goku smiled, as always and went to get changed. 

The young maiden had to clear her head. What was just wrong with her, it couldn’t go on like that, what if the next time she would freeze like that on stage? She could loose her job. That couldn’t be happening she had to find out what was causing that, and how she was able to stop her body acting so unnatural for her. Bulma's feed started moving and brought her to a back door of the theatre. Bulma reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. 

„Hey B, don’t go too far the show is starting soon, so hurry.“ a voice from behind her yelled our to reach her.

Bulma was shocked about the sudden voice and turned. She looked around a saw a co-actress waving at her happily. 

„Yes I will. Don’t worry.“ Bulma said before she was moving backward through the door, waving back at the young woman already dressed up in her clothes, looking fabulous. The girl was the main actress in this play and was terrific at her job. Bulma looked really up to her and took her as a role model. Although she was never capable of talking to her. She was older than her and was super attractive. The woman had long dark hair which was most of the time tied up in a bun or underneath a wig, matching to the costume, she was dressed in. 

After Bulma exited the theatre, she quickly turned on her feed to look at the scenery behind the house. Right behind it was a little river, which had a really calming sound and was flowing gently down out of the city. Right in front that river was a little bench, just big enough for two people to sit on and to enjoy the picture. It was one of Bulma's favorite places in the city since they arrived, already a month ago. The young woman got used to the big city and the people that seemed to be busy all the time. To get some quiet time form all of that and to go back to her roots, living in a small town, close to a natural environment, she enjoyed sitting on the quite bench watching the river. 

But she never came that far. As soon as she turned around she was bumping right into somebody or something, she couldn’t tell it was really solid and Bulma fell right to the ground. 

____________________________________________

„Stop. Please.“ her weak breathless voice whispered at him while he was pushing himself off, away from her hot body, looking at her flushed face, parted red swollen lips and her gorgeous blue eyes. 

„Never.“ his voice as breathless as hers just seconds after they kissed each other, there lips pleasureful and their bodies calling for each other. 

„But… what when we get caught?“ 

„Don’t worry about it.“ he whispered at her, letting this body sink down a bit more, holding his upper body up on his arms, almost touching noses with the beautiful blue haired maiden underneath him, as he moved his head closer to her, starting to kiss those sweet lips again.  
Bulma closed her eyes and let herself completely fell for him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hoping that this moment will never end and she could keep him in her arms forever, being kissed by him every second they spent together.  
____________________________________________

Bulma landed harshly on her butt. Her ice-cream cone just a few meters behind her, but instead of hitting the ground, the sweet treat landed on a passenger that happened to pass by them, just in that moment. 

Still not knowing what happened, the fragile girl stood back up on her feet rubbing her hurting back. Blue eyes looked up searching for Goku, to blame him for all what just happened, but before the blue haired girl could even open her mouth, she felt a presence behind her, which gave her goosebumps. But she ignored it after all this was a crowded city so there shouldn't be a problem with that. 

“Oh geez Bulma, are you alright?” Goku asked worried not really knowing how he should react. 

“No I’m not. I...” before she could finish there was suddenly something really cold, touching her naked shoulder. 

The maiden jumped frightened to the side and looked over her left shoulder, to see what suddenly froze her without any warning. To her surprise, there were two man standing behind her. The first one she noticed, was a really tall guy even taller that Goku, what really was something. Goku was already really tall and she didn’t know anybody which came even close to him, in things of height. He had long, wild, black hair and was dressed in an Uniform, she never saw a soldier in her entire live before, and was really curious about why they touched her. What did they wanted from her? She didn’t do anything against the law. So there shouldn't be a reason for them to... 

Just now she noticed the other man which was right next to her, a lot smaller than the other guy, still taller than her, but next to the other man he looked really tiny. But that lost in height, that man was built up with muscles, you could even see them from underneath his clothes. Which happened to be really tight on his body. The naive blue uniform had gold ribbons around there arms, directly attached to the shoulder pieces, which happened to be golden too. 

“Excuse me Miss, but why are you throwing your ice cream around?” 

“I… what?” The confuses girl didn’t even know what happened, one second she dropped on the floor and the next she was lectured by some men, she never saw in her life before.

“I didn’t. I fell and the ice cream slipped out of my hand and…” 

“Oh sure and it just, by accident, hit me.” The smaller man said in an not really pleasant voice.

“What you got hit..?” Bulma just noticed, in this moment, that he had a stain on his shoulder and her broken ice cream cone in his hand, crushing it even more.  
That guy was really angry about that. But it looked really funny, and Bulma couldn’t control herself any longer and laughed at the men. 

“Bulma shush!” Goku tried to shut her mouth, but only by the looks of her laughing and the stupid looking soldiers, he couldn’t hold it back any longer either and joint her laughing at them. 

The small one got now really irritated and dropped the pulverized cone in the ground. 

“Eh Pr…” Raditz tried to calm him down, looking at him with sorry eyes.

“Shut it! It looks like they don’t know who I am.” Vegeta said focusing on the laughing girl.

Bulma wiped tears from her face and tried to focus her attention back to the men, still standing with them in the middle of the busy street of the city. Goku was still laughing, not caring about anything anymore. 

“Excuse me. I’m really sorry about that. But who would have thought that I would actually be able to hit somebody.” Bulma tried to hold back another laughter and smiled painfully at the two strangers. 

“Tch.” The smaller one let out, not happy with such an answer. 

Bulma noticed that her answer was, not really a good way to calm him, and to apologize, but she couldn’t change the fact, that it really was a funny situation. 

“If you would allow it, I would be happy to take care of that stain and clean you jacked for you.” Bulma offered totally calm, looking nicely at them, turning her empty hands to him, to take the jacket from him. 

“That would be at least something that would make it up to me, but I have to deny it.“ Vegeta said bored but with a mischievous smile on his face.

„But...“ Bulma didn’t understood this guy, it should be more than a nice gesture of her, to clean his stuff, after her ice cream ruined it. And he was all getting mad about some stain, so it would just be the most reasonable thing to do.

Vegeta moved really quickly closer to her, standing right in front of her. Frighten of his sudden movements, Bulma looked at him and tried to move back, but his hand, which was suddenly on her hip, stopped her movements and even pulled her closer to him. 

Bulma blushed, she was furious about him touching her so casually. What was he thinking, but it will be getting even worse. His other hand was placed underneath her chin, tilting her head higher, looking her right into her blue eyes. The prince has never, in his whole life, ever saw such bright blue eyes. He was almost getting hypnotised by her eyes, looking fearful back at him. Vegeta smirked and leaned closer down to her, his lips moving to her ear and he whispers something to the girl. Bulma blushed and looked surprised, just hearing these words in her mind. 

“Okay that’s enough!” Goku said pulling Bulma away from the young man, into his protecting arms. 

Vegeta smirked back at the tall protector and lifted his hands up looking at him, showing him that he will not do anything anymore. 

“Calm down okay. I didn’t do anything to your girlfriend so relax. I just informed her what will happen to her, if something like that will ever happen again.” His deep voice said smirking at Goku with dangerous eyes. 

“Than I’ll make sure something like that, will never happen again.” Goku replies pulling Bulma with him and they left. 

“So what did you told her?” Raditz asked him with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Nothing important.” The prince replied, waving his hand and starting to head back to the castle.

“What is that? Are we going back already, we just arrived here, I thought you wanted to check something out?” A confused Raditz stared to follow the princes' heels. 

“Do you think I will walk around being dirty. We will just do that tomorrow?” Vegeta said not really wanting to get an answer. 

„What not tomorrow. We can’t sneak out every day.“ Raditz said irradiated.

„Just shut up!“ 

____________________________________________

“Ready?” an annoyed Prince asked his younger brother.

“Yes ready let’s go, I'm so excited.” a young prince sang happy back at his brother.

“Sorry that I’m late!” Raditz came running down the hallway to catch up with the two men. 

“Hey what is he doing here Vegeta? I thought it would be just me and you, so why is he here too?” Table looked disappointed at his brother.

“He is here, to keep an extra eye on you.” the prince answered bored.

“But why?” Table was furious, not wanting Raditz to keep them company. After all, he planed that to be a trip only with his bother and nobody else. 

“Well you see. If by any chance we get separated…” Vegeta started being interrupted by his brother. 

“Man that sucks!” a Table, which was more than disappointed at his brother, interrupted him looking away from him. 

“Table you are a prince, so remember your tone of voice.” Vegeta warns his younger brother.

“Excuse me.” Table snipped back 

“Just ignore him. He is only here so that absolutely nothing will happen to us.” Vegeta was lying back ay his brother to calm him down.

“But he is so big, with him we will draw a lot of attention to us so...” Table started.

“End of discussion, do you want to go or not!?” Vegeta asked dangerously almost about to cancel their trip out of the castle.

“I do want to go.” the small one answered quickly, hoping his brother would end their trip.

“Good.” The big brother replied. 

The three men started sneaking out of the palace and heading towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Shot

It felt like a déjà-vu. Her body was feeling heavy, pulled down by the force of the earth, letting her feel as if she was falling, in slow motion, closer to the ground. Bulma fearfully closed her eyes mentally preparing to hit the hard ground, still tumbling on her feed backward. But not for long, a couple of steps later and she completed lost her hold drifting down to hit the concrete.  
It wasn't hard, somehow softer than she thought, her head was spinning but even so something felt wrong. Bulma knew she would hit the gourd, and that it would hurt a lot and all, but she never thought that it still would be kinda soft. 

What soft that couldn’t be true. In what world would the floor be firm but soft. And even if that wasn’t bizarre enough the girl could swear that she felt something holding on to her shoulders. Could it be that she hit the floor so hard that she was imagine things now. She must have passed out, and just imagine such things as a soft ground, and the warm feeling of hands on her shoulders? 

„Hey stupid. How can it be that you are, every time, falling or already laying on the ground? Do you like it down there that much, that you actually have to spend all your free time there?“ a grumpy voice was behind her and she could now also feel a body behind her, which kinda vibrated as the person with the familiar voice was talking.  
What was just going on? Bulma slowly opened her eyes realizing what happened. She wasn’t falling to the ground, somebody caught her and prevented her from the hit on the ground.  
Bulma gained her balance back to stand back on her two feet and pulling away, out of the hands of the person behind her. 

Two steps around and the confused girl looked right into his dark eyes. 

It was him. 

The soldier she accidentally spilled here ice cream on, the other day in the city. His eyes as dangerous looking as back then, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at her with one eyebrow pulled up obviously mocking her. 

„Oh my Gosh it's you again!“ the maiden yelled out with a finger pointed at him her feet automatically stepping backward moving away from him. 

„Who is she, brother? Do you know her?“ a voice came from behind the man, standing on the opposite side of Bulma. 

Vegeta smirked looking at the flushed girl. „Barely she is just always bumping into me. And I mean literally bumping. This girl must be the clumsiest thing, I have ever seen.“

„Hey that is so not true.“ Bulma yelled back at him, who does he think he is. Bulma put her first on her hips, looking at him with strong blue eyes. 

„Vegeta, Table there you are. Man, I already thought I lost both of you.“ a voice yelled out form a little distance so that Bulma actually turned to the direction the sound, where the voice was coming from. She knew that guy, he was the big one, that was together with the small rude one, the last time they met. 

„Well, that was the plan.“ Vegeta mumbled so quite that Bulma really had to pay attention to be even able to understand him, but she figured that he was not talking to her. 

„Well Raditz you found us, I’m really proud of you, looks like you aren’t as useless as I thought you were.“ Vegeta noticed not looking at him, turning to his right side looking at Table. 

„Come on. Now that we are complete again, we can go in. You don’t want to miss the start, right?“ 

"Oh yes you're right, let's go. I want to have good seats to be able to see all of it.“

Just now Bulma realized what they were talking about „So you are here to see the play. Well, that is odd I would have never thought that you would actually be interested in such cultural, educating things“ Bulma noticed talking, in a teasing voice, trying to get under his skin for always being such a grouch. 

„So you are talking about class? Believe me, I’m more educated than you think, and I definitely stand above you.“ Vegeta replied looking at her with only a turned head, looking down at her, like some arrogant jerk. 

„Well, I don’t believe you and especially not in these clothes, mister big shot.“ Bulma snipped back at him scanning his outfit. 

Vegeta felt a shiver running through his body. She was right, he knew that these undercover clothes were ridiculous, and he hated to look like that. No only that was not it, he felt irritated that she is seeing him like that, but why. 

„So tell me who are you, actually? Are you dressed up now, or where you dressed up the last time in the city? I mean you big friend over there is still wearing his uniform, so why aren’t you wearing it any more? I mean when you are so much better than me, then why do you walk around like a homeless person?“ Bulma just couldn’t stop, she felt pretty good telling him some of her mind. 

„You met her in your uniform? Then she knows?“ Table asked looking up at his older brother.

Vegeta immediately looked at his brother with a scary look. Table already knew that kind of facial expression. The older prince was only looking at him that way, when he was going to tell people something they don’t knew, which would bring them in trouble. But that was kind of odd, than i fshe was a citizen she must have noticed his uniform, and him as the prince, that could only mean that she wasn’t from here, which was even more confusing for him, then how was his brother able to know her, if she wasn’t for this town? To many questions and no answers. Table gave up thinking about how, he was more interested in the turnout, what is happening right now.

„Eh… Sorry.“ the intimidated prince looked scared at his brother, covering his mouth with his hands. 

„I know what?“ the girls voice was right next to him, sounding really interested. 

The both men turned around to see her standing right next to Vegeta, innocently smiling at him. Vegeta was for a second paralysed, why was she standing so close to them, shouldn't she be a little bit scared, they were still strangers. But than he knew what he should say to get rid of her. 

So he took a deep breath in to calm himself down and win the control over his body back. 

____________________________________________  


His hand was suddenly on her cheekbone looking down at her.

„Well you see…“ he moved his body and face closer to her „…he wanted to know if you would remember what I told you. You know what I would do to you the next time we met.“ his voice deep, husking at her, as her bodies came closer to each other, almost touching there middle, so that Bulma could actually fell the heartbeat coming from him. 

„…“ Bulma couldn't bring out a single tone. Her eyes narrowing while she was trying to read the man, which seemed about to kiss her. 

Wait what! No way, she would never let him kiss her. Bulma pushed her hands against his chest using all her might to push him away from her. 

It worked. 

He actually let go of her, as she stepped back bringing some space between them. 

„Ha wow. I would have never thought that this girl would actually have the guts to push you back.“ Raditz was finally next to the group, smiling at Bulma, like at big stupid proud moron. 

Bulma was breathing heavy, her heart still hammering in her chest. She never felt like that, not even with Goku. There was just something about that man that was making her uncomfortable. 

„Tch.“ Vegeta hissed, starting to walk slowly in the direction where the entrance of the theatre was. 

„Wait!“ Table yelled out after him. 

„Geez, he is so much work.“ Raditz cried out starting to trot after the undercover prince. 

„It was really nice meeting you, Miss.“ The young one said bowing before her, Bulma replied his politeness by doing the same thing. As the young man came back up he flashed the nicest smile she ever saw back at her. This one was really cute, she couldn't believe that he was supposed to be the brother of that rude bigheaded idiot. 

„Yes it was a pleasure to meet you too.“ Bulma smiled back at him. 

„Table hurry up! After all, we are just here because of you.“ Vegeta yelled back at him form a fare distance. 

„Yes, I’m coming.“ Table yelled back at him waving happily. „Oh Miss, don’t take him to serious, that is just the way he is. Actually, he is a nice guy and would never do anything to you, Vegeta just likes to mess with people.“ the young on defended his brother before he ran after the older man. 

„Eh yes… thanks.“ Bulma was able to bring out not really believing the small one. „So his name is Vegeta,“ she mumbled to herself going back to the back door.

____________________________________________

 

„Hey B, there you finally are. I was already worried. Where have you been?“ Goku waved at her after she came out of the dressing room, all dressed up into her costume, with the matching make up on her face. 

Bulma played the first maid of the princess in this play, serving the beautiful woman which was talking earlier to her that day. Her name was Chichi and she was always the main actress of the plays. Which was more than obvious, than she was really pretty and talented. She could easily fit in any role and embody diffident kind of people. 

„Oh hey Goku.“ Bulma immediately felt relieved seeing his face starting to forget about the other jerk, she saw outside, messing with her. 

„Oh yes I’m alright. I just needed some fresh air, which I got, so yes, everything is all right.“ Bulma said smiling happily back at him. 

„Great so come on let's go, we are staring in a couple of minutes, all of us have to be right behind the curtain.“ Goku said. 

„Sure let's go.“ Bulma smiled back at him. 

____________________________________________

Water was dripping from his face as he looked up facing himself in the mirror. What did just happened how could he let that happen? He was a prince wasn’t he, how could he be controlled by some kind of feelings and why was he getting mad about seeing her with someone else. Her just a regular citizen from no Nobel stands or any so. 

His hand slammed on his cheeks, to get her wavy blue hair out of his mind, together with her strong eyes and her sweet voice, that only changed her tone when she was talking to him, she changed it in some kind of annoying sound which he actually really enjoyed. 

His dark eyes furious, starring back at him getting angrier. 

He growled furious followed by yelling. 

____________________________________________

Bulmas eyes sparked and she was breathing hard looking at all these applauding people praising her and the other actors after they finished there first play, in this gorgeous city. She was amazed the young girl looked around in the audience holding Goku's hand, the whole time, as they bowed to thank the audience for looking at there play and obviously enjoying it. Bulma couldn’t feel any happier. 

After they went back up to face the audience again, she felt a cold shiver run down her body, as if someone was watching her. Of cause, all the people in the theatre were watching her and the other actors, but somehow it felt different. 

Her blue eyes were scanning the area, trying to find out who specifically was watching her. 

There he was, eyes locked at each other and she immediately knows that her feeling from before was caused by him. 

Her body went stiff in just seconds, not unnoticed by Goku which was looking at her just out of the corner of his eye, to see what was wrong with his best friend. 

The girl next to him was starring in the audience not even trying to look back at the tall man, next to her, which was uncommon for the girl. She was always trying to get his attention. Something has to be on her mind, but he didn’t know what. Gokus only chance to find out what it was to wait and ask her later, or to try to find out immediately what was making her feel uncomfortable. 

Goku looked back up and started scanning through the people, at the opposite side of them. All cheering and looking like complete strangers to him. Maybe it was somebody from her past, he didn’t know and never met before, how should he be able to know who was getting underneath her skin. Just as he was going to give up he found him, it was that big guy they saw before in the city, but no he wasn’t the cause of that, he didn’t even look at her. The tall man was looking bored around in the crowd. So Goku kept going looking further to the right. Nothing right next to the big man was a guy looking like a little child. Why would the big man go out with a child? That must have been his younger brother, but they didn’t look a lot alike, but anyway he probably wasn’t the reason why Bulma was starting to turn into a sculpture. So just keep on going. 

That's it, he was the reason. Next, to the boy, there was that soldier boy which came way to close to her in the city, even though he was dressed differently, Goku was able to tell that he was the guy from the past. Goku's mood suddenly changed and he felt angry about that man, smirking at Bulma mischievous, looking as he was satisfied to see the girl intimidated by him. 

Goku squeezed the hand of Bulma to get her attention back. It worked, Bulma came back to herself and looked up at her neighbor, which was moving his lips implying to say that she shouldn’t worry about him anymore and that she should smile and enjoy the applause. 

Bulma felt relieve and smiled back at the audience. Before Goku did the same, he found the eyes of Vegeta looking back at him dangerously, as if he would announce a battle with him if he would keep messing with Bulma.

____________________________________________

 

Glass shattered, small mirror pieced fell on the sink, while a cracked reflection of the prince was staring at himself, still angry but not as much as he was before. 

Vegeta took deep breaths in and out to calm himself down, managing to do so. 

The hand, he cracked the glass with, dropped to the side of his body. While he was building himself up, standing up tall focusing not longer on his reflection. Vegeta saw now what he did to the mirror and noticed some red spots on it. He looked closer at them as suddenly, a stinging pain run through his fingers. Then he noticed a sound of a fluid dripping on the floor. 

It was blood, which was running down his fingers, onto the floor. His knuckles were cut open by the shattered mirror and his hand started to hurt. 

Was he really hitting the mirror so hard, that he actually broke some bones in his hand?

____________________________________________

 

Behind the stage the air felt so much lighter around Bulma, now that she didn’t saw him anymore. The girl was walking to her room where she could change out of her clothes and wash off the make up they put on her. Before she did so Goku gently touches her shoulder and said to her not to worry about that guy anymore. 

The young girl turn and looked at a gently smiling man behind her. How was it that he was giving her so much confidence and that he was able to make all her worries just disappear? She was not able to explain that to herself, but it felt really good so she just smiled back at him and nodded. He was probably right and anyways, how high would the chance be that he would come back to the theatre? It didn’t look like he enjoyed himself too much, so that didn’t seem to be a problem anymore. 

____________________________________________

 

Around his hand was a bandage, he wasn’t able to train for a couple of days. So his mood wasn’t good at all. The prince hated it when he wasn’t able to train but he knew with that wound on his hand he wasn’t able to train properly and that was even worse. The only way to get his mind away from the toughs of that was either going into town by himself or joining his brother for another visit to the damn Theatre. Vegeta wasn’t really into the idea but if he would join his brother that would mean he would see her again. She, the reason why he was injured in the first place. The little witch which was playing with his mind, so he couldn’t concentrate on anything he wanted to properly the past weeks, because of her childish face fading around in his mind. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go back to the theatre and visit the girl so that he would finally get her out of his system. But was he really up meeting with her? He knew he didn’t like her but the things couldn’t just stay as they were right now, he needed to do something in order to change this awkward situation. 

____________________________________________

 

Months have passed and Bulma didn’t even saw that soldier boy once. She felt relieved and even almost forgot about him. If there wasn’t this moment right now. 

Bulma made it to finally play the main actress in a new play they were performing in the city. She couldn’t be prouder if the main reason why she got the role in the first place was that the regular main actress, the pretty girl with the dark hair, was going to visit her family on the land for some time. So that wasn’t really the best way to get a promotion, but it was at least a chance for her. A chance to show the world that she was as good at her, no that she was even better than her. 

They were in the middle of the play and she gave her best showing and perfect performance to the audience. Her heart was beating and she was nervous, even if she was acting for a long time and even if she was already dreaming about the play and the text, she was really nervous that something could go wrong. But that did change really quick, she was in the arms of the new main actors rescuing her from the bad guys, which were just about to kill her, well her role not the actual her. Anyhow the arm she was being comforted belongs to Goku. 

He touched her so often, but on stage it was different. On stage, it felt more intense. All those eyes form the audience watching her jealousy, being in the arms of a pretty man or even being amazed by her and how pretty she looked. 

His strong, sweaty breathless body, caused from acting and moving around on stage so much, was so comforting and she felt as if the spot between his arms was just perfectly handcrafted for her to fit into. Bulma was feeling great having all this attention. 

The man put her down at the other end of the stage, looked her deep in her blue eyes, said his text, which she had to answer with: Yes my love. Goku then turned around to face their enemies, pulling out his fake sword, out of the sword sheath and furious went to attract the mean men. 

That was the perfect time for Bulma to actually peek around in the audience to see what kind of people showed up this time, to see there play and if they liked it or not. Scenes like that were perfect to do so because all the attention is on the fight and not on her. In the last couple of weeks, the Theatre came more attractive to the people of the city and even more royal people showed up in between the regular common audience. 

Her blue eyes amazed at how many people had found there way into the Theatre, to see them act. Bulma couldn’t remember that it ever was this full. 

Suddenly her heart stopped as she noticed a tall wide man in the middle of the crowd. It was him there was no way she would be wrong about that. Bulma was really good at remembering faces. It was even easier for her to remember them if she already talked to them, even if that was just once and a while ago. It didn’t matter. She was back to her the mood she felt before. Bulma was nervous again. But she didn’t have the time to search for the other soldier boy, the one that was messing with her all the time, the one she recalled as Vegeta. The show was going one and it had to be even more perfect now, now that she knew that this jerk was here, she wanted to show off and let him see what a perfect actor she is. 

But why? 

Why was she so full of energy now, and why wanted she that he was amazed by her? The blue haired girl didn’t find an answer for that but that was not important right now, he was not important. The only thing that mattered was the play. 

____________________________________________

 

His finger went into his wounded hand and he should feel any itching pain but he didn’t, all his attention was on her. The beautiful princess on stage which looked stunning. Neither of them noticed her, Raditz was to busy looking around for a suspicious person, as he called it, and his bother was just staring at the stage, like a sculpture, not moving an inch trying to take everything in he saw. But there wasn’t a mistake it was her. The blue-haired girl looked different and it was hard to tell that it was he,r without her long blue bangs waving around in the air as she moved, hidden by a wig made out of blond hair. The only thing that gave him the chance to notice her were her aquamarine blue eyes, he remembered ever since and her body which was dressed in a robe of a noble women, no any more different as the clothing of an actual princess, it seemed that the theatre was trying there best to put their actors into the most accurate costumes, so that the audience could easier notice what they where trying to embody. 

My god what kind of stupid thoughts did he just had. How ridiculous and useless was that. 

Didn’t matter the only thing that mattered right now was her scooped up in his arms, being carried around on stage being a helpless maid, which she clearly wasn’t but the way she was acting like that on stage, just really suits her. Why was that big douche touching her again and why was he not able to touch her like that. 

The only time she played the vulnerable girl, she has to be in his arms. The prince couldn't stand this. His anger was just not to be explained. But why was he jealous of that big goof there on stage, holding the sword like an armature, how pathetic. No, he couldn’t be, or could he!? 

He was pissed. Vegeta couldn’t look at there childish love relationship, or what the fuck ever that was they were trying to show there on stage, he was sick of it. The prince grid his teeth and took off. 

Not without being stopped by Raditz tough.

„What's wrong?“ the big guy whispered.

„I'm sick of watching such a junk that's all.“ he grouched back at the man. 

„But..?“ Raditz tried to answer, nodding his head at the direction of the smaller prince, which didn’t even seem to notice that his brother moved away from his side. 

„Don’t worry I will not run away. I will wait outside. I can’t take him moping around all day that we left the play before it ended.“ the prince answered annoyed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the pants, hiding his fresh bleeding hand underneath the bandaid form the tall man, walking way form his brother and the small boy. 

____________________________________________

 

Bulma was relived. Finally, the play was over and everything was going great. But the main reason for her happiness was that she couldn't see him in the audience. That would mean that he wasn’t there. Just the small guy and the big one were there and she didn’t have to worry the rest of the play that she had to see him. 

„Hey Goku. Want to get something to eat and celebrate a bit that we did such a good job?“ a cheerful Bulma was walking to the big man, gently bumping into him from the side. 

But the guy didn’t seem to notice her. His head slightly leaned to the side, his eyes empty. He was in some deep thoughts and Bulma wasn’t sure if she should kick him out of them, or just let it be. He was like that of a while now. Bulma couldn’t even remember when or why he stared that, but he seemed to be some kind of unhappy or something. The smart girl couldn’t explain that then she never saw him like that before, even so, he was her best friend she never ever saw him like that. But she didn’t give up and tried again.

„Hey Goku?“ he voice was a little bit louder now, as she was pulling on his sleeve to get his attention. 

„Yes?“ A confused Goku said surprised, looking around trying to find out where that voice was coming from. 

„To your right.“ Bulma said laughing, pulling on his sleeve again. 

„Oh, it’s you.“ Goku said not impressed 

„Of cause it’s me. Who else would it be?“ Bulma said confused. 

„Sure… Yes, you… totally. What’s up B?“ A still confused man said trying to smile as happy as usual back at her, but that didn’t really work out to good. 

„I asked if you would like to take a bite and to go celebrate.“ Bulma repeated herself. 

„Nah. I’m not really hungry.“ Goku said waving his hand starting to walk away from her. 

„Not hungry? Is he getting sick or so?“ Bulma talked to herself totally confused and dumbfounded by Gokus unusual answer. 

She shocks her head and turned on her toes around to finally change. 

„Maybe it should ask the director what could be wrong with him, he knows Goku better than I do.“ Bulma said still talking to herself. 

The girl couldn’t wait. She pulled off the wig and placed it gently on a table, behind the stage, and walked over to the room of the director, as she was waving her hair around in the air and fixing some of her blue strains. She hated to wear a wig but somehow her hair was too unique to show off on stage yet, said the director or so. Bulma didn’t really know what he meant with that but for right now it wasn’t as important as Goku.

____________________________________________

 

„Oh I see, so that isn’t the first time you are honoring us with your visit.“ 

„No it’s not. Apparently, my brother loves your art and is really enjoying the time in this establishment.“ a polite but slightly bored prince answered, Vegeta learned since he was little how to talk to people so that they wouldn’t get irritated. So in some weird, twisted way, he was also an actor acting trough conversations his entire life. 

„I'm really happy to hear that. I would never think that the royal family was interested in my plays, and now there are two princes', that are actually watching them. I’m amazed.“ the director said happily. 

„Yes sure. It is our pleasure to be here.“ 

„And that I would actually meet one of you is such an honor.“ 

Vegeta just smiled back at him. 

„What did you enjoy the most about the plays you watched?“ the noisy director asked the prince, interested to hear his answer.

„You see I’m not quite sure. I’m not the best partner to talk about that. But I bet my brother would love to talk about such things.“ Vegeta answered regretting it immediately. Why was he mentioning his brother, now that odd man probably wants to meet with him. 

The eyes of the man opposite to Vegeta started glowing, and just as he wanted to reply to Vegeta, there was a knocking at the door. 

____________________________________________

 

Bulma knocked at the door and as usual, just opened it to stomp inside the room. The director never answered the door. He was either there and in toughs, or there and busy with some girl that dreamed about to become an actress and do literally anything to reach there goal, or he was sleeping. So just things that kept his attention away from the door, so everyone did as Bulma just did. They knocked once and barged in. 

The girl was already prepared to see more people than just the director, then she could hear voices from out of his room, but yes that wasn’t something unusual. 

But she clearly wasn’t prepared for that. 

____________________________________________

 

Both men turned immediately to the door and looked at it. A couple of seconds later the door opened and a familiar girl, with blue hair, stood underneath the door rim, still holding the handle of the door in her hand, while her eyes were getting huge as she recognized the company of the director. 

What the Fuck.


	4. 4 Shot

Her head was spinning. 

How did this happen?

The young woman ended up with him, in his room laying down underneath him in his bed. Her body trembling, why did she do it? She couldn’t explain it to herself. Was it because she was hurt so much, because of everything that happened in the last few days, maybe. But still, that didn’t explain why. The reason could be that he was the only one she knew in this big city and the only one that was there for her, to help her forget about all that happened, even if it was just for a short amount of time. But she couldn’t say that it wasn’t good. No, it was just amazing all these new unknown feelings, so much she learned and enjoyed. Even he seemed to be a different kind of person which she really likes for a change. 

He was out of breath, looking down at the small maiden underneath him, which was looking up to him, with her gorgeous blue eyes. Her pink lips slightly separated as she was breathing in and out calming herself down, form what he just let her body experience. They looked in each other's eyes for quite a while before he changed his look a little to symbolize her that he would move away from her body now and that she should brace herself. The smart girl understood and smiled gently back at him. Seconds later he was laying next to her covering them up with his blanket. 

What should she do now? Should she stay or would it be better if she would leave and never going to return? Leaving this town and the group and heading back to her small village. She did earn enough money to live with her family for a while, without worrying to find a new job, but was she really going to do that? Could she actually give up her dream job, and go back to her roots, and stay in this small boring town, for the rest of her life?  
She didn’t know what to do and the feelings came back and overwhelmed her. 

He was looking at her profile. The girl next to him was staring at the ceiling, she seemed not to be with him any longer, drifting away in thoughts. What should he do? He was not good in comforting people that felt miserable, he was never able to find the right words. But somehow his tummy wasn’t feeling all right as he was looking at her, knowing that she was thinking about him, and how that idiot was treating her earlier today. For him it didn’t seem to bad, he was actually more than happy to have him out of his way, to be able to get closer to her, with him out of the competition, but it seemed to hurt her a lot and he couldn’t stand the sad look on her face, he knew he has to do something, but just what was he suppose to do? The man rolled over to the side to look right at her, to give her all of his attention, as he noticed that her eyes were getting wet and then suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. 

____________________________________________

 

His dark eyes couldn’t believe what he saw. There she actually was. The girl in the door was her, the blue haired girl which kept bumping into him. He would have never thought that he would actually meet her after the play. Especially not after he left early because he couldn’t endure to see her on stage with that goof anymore. Still there she was, the Play must have been over then, so that means that his brother and Raditz should be getting out of the Theatre any minute now and would be heading back home. But not without him, so they would probably search for him all over the place, which was stupid considering that he didn’t need anybody to keep an eye out for him. But since he told Radtiz that he would wait outside for them he considered that as a problem. 

He had to leave now. 

The Prince got up from the chair, he was sitting on, to stand up tall. The man was completely ignoring the girl, which was now behind him, as he turned back to the director of the plays. 

„It was a pleasure to meet you Sir, and I’m looking forward to seeing you again soon.“ Vegeta said kind, as he bowed a bit down to him. 

The director jumped up from his chair and bowed even deeper before the Prince and thanked him for coming. 

„It will be an honor to have you here again. But then please let me know early enough so that I can save you the best seats in the whole theatre.“ the director assured him kindly. 

„We will see about that.“ Vegeta said not too happy, then he wasn't really planning for things to turn out that way. But how could he knew that he would be noticed by the director and be invited into his office for a talk? Well, there was nothing he could do to change things that already happened, so he smiled back at him and turned on his heels. 

Bulma was confused. She never saw her boss bowing before someone, he always said that he was an artist and that there were only a few people in the world he would actually bow for, but since he would never be honored to actually meet them, he would never be bowing in his whole life. So since that was what he said, that must mean that this soldier boy was actually an important person. What should she do know? Should she bow too, even if she didn't really know who he was and she actually already seen him without bowing before him, and that it didn’t really seem to bother him too much!? 

Just now she remembered what the small one said outside, as she saw them that day. He mentioned that if she would have seen him in his uniform, she must have know who he is. That fact that the words the small one said seemed to startle the bigger one, happened to mean that he seemed to keep his identity a secret. The only question was, why he wanted to do so. 

„Well so we meet again Miss.“ a voice pulled her out of her thoughts, as she was still standing in the door blocking the way for anybody. 

Bulma snapped out of it and looked him right into his dark eyes. She couldn’t remember to be looking at him like that before, but he seemed to be a bit different than before. The man seemed to be kind. Could it have something to do with the fact that the director was with them? 

„Would you be so kind and move out of my way? So that I can leave.“ the soldier boy with the black spiked hair said looking at her with his familiar rude look on his face, even so, that his voice changed and sounded kind, his look said something differed. More like, as if she wouldn’t move this instant, he would do unexplainably horrible things to her. The man was more threatening her to move out of his way instead of kindly asking.

„Eh…“ still perplexed the girl was letting go of the door handle but was reaming at her spot underneath the door rim. 

Vegeta pulled a brow up confused by her movement, which wasn’t really one. „Come on girl I don’t have all day.“

„Excuse me, my Prince, it seemed that our Bulma here just has never met someone like your highness and is a bit confused about how to react in front of royal blood.“ the director form behind explained seemed to be embarrassed by the village girl. 

„Well that’s odd, isn’t it? I could have sworn we have already met. Even more than once, isn’t that right Miss Bulma?“ he said her name in a tone Bulma wasn’t too happy to hear it, in this way. 

The man was mocking her. But wait what did the director said a Prince. If he really was a prince she had to be careful and even if she didn’t like him or the way he was talking to her, she needed to keep calm. If he was a Prince it could mean the worst for her and the theatre group if she would lose her calm now and tell him her mind, even to think of doing that while her boss was with them wasn’t a good idea, he wouldn’t hesitate to fire her. 

„Well excuse me, your highness.“ Bulma said trying not to throw up. It was the worst to play nice around this rude man but she didn’t have a chance. The girl bowed and moved backward out of his way so that he was able to leave. After that, she moves her body back up to him looking mad. 

Right at that moment he… well, he hugged her? No not really he just came really close to her. They were standing in profile to the director so that he was just able to see one side of them. While the prince leaned over to her and whisper in her left ear, his right hand was gently placed on her waist, as his left hand moved in the same moment to her butt cheek squeezing it as he talked to her. Everything so, that the director was just able to see him gently touching her side and talking to her privately. How was he suppose to know exactly what he was telling her and that he was touching her more than just in a normal way? 

The maiden was fierce but could absolutely do nothing against it. She was grinding her teeth as she was paying attention to his words while trying to push his left arm down and away from her backside without anybody noticing. Which didn’t work, he was much stronger than her.

„Look at you. The rude little girl actually does have some manners. Kept it up like that and maybe I will reward you for it in the future. If you know what it means.“ his voice deep and playful as the words he said were spinning around in Bulma s mind. 

How dare him mocking her like that. 

After his words he finally took off and disappeared out of the door. 

„My my Bulma, it seemed you have quite a relationship with the prince there.“ The director said which was suddenly standing next to Bulma, looking at the direction where the Prince headed.

„With him! Oh hell… Eh I mean, no I don’t even really know him, I just keep accidentally bumping into him.“ Bulma explains embarrassed. 

„No sweetie, there is not such a thing than accidentally. There is only destiny and I think that it was meant for you to bump into him.“ the director winked at her smiling naughty. 

„What is that suppose to even mean?“ Bulma asked confused. 

„Don’t worry, you will figure it out, you are a smart girl.“ 

„Sure…“ Bulma said confused.

„Well anyways what was it that you wanted to from me?“ now finally the director turned to face her.

„I?“ Bulma forgot to ask him about Goku, this stupid prince is really messing with her mind, now she is even forgetting stuff when he is around. 

„Well yes you. After all, you came into my office for a reason didn’t you?“

„Yes, yes I did. I wanted you to ask if there is something wrong with Goku. He seems not to feel that good, and I’m kinda worried about him.“

„Oh so you noticed. Well, of course, you did after all you two seem to spend a lot of time together.“ 

„Yes he is a really important person for me.“ Bulma explains while blushing slightly.

„I guess so. But listen to me kid, even if you two are good friends you have to keep in mind that you will always be just friends, not more.“ the older man placed a hand on her shoulder looking at her.

„What are you trying to say?“

„You will figure that out too. Just keep that in mind and don’t worry about him too much, he is fine, there is just something right now that is missing in his life, but I bet he will be up and about in a couple of days so don’t think about it too much. Well I will see you later then.“ the director said walking back into his office shutting the door behind him.

____________________________________________

 

„There you are we’ve been looking for you.“ Table said right after the two men found Vegeta, as he walked back to the entrance, they came in earlier.

„Yes, here I am. Can we go now?“ the prince answered annoyed.

„Sure but were where you?“ Table asked innocently.

„I was… actually, a was talking to the director of the play and it would be an honor for him to see us again, soon, and to give us some better seats.“ Vegeta said bored.

„No way you actually met the director.“ Table eyes were glowing as he heard the news from his brother. „What kind of a person is he? Is he kind or not? How does he look?“

„Calm down already. He is… well, I guess you could say he is some of a kind. But he wanted to meet you too and I actually said to him that you would like that.“ why was Vegeta telling him that? It was already enough trouble to get him to just visit the plays when he was going to become friends with that director, what will probably happen, if they get to know each other, then he will never be able to keep him away from this place, ever again. Which would mean that they would spend more time at the theatre, and more time sneaking out of the caslte. The only upside for him was probably that he would be able to see her more frequently and he liked that idea. Messing with her became kind of his hobby. 

„Say what! He wants to meet me!“ the young man was really exited about what his brother just said. 

„Yes.“ Vegeta said, waving his hand unimpressed walking in front of his younger brother and Radtiz. 

„Oh my. I’m so excited. When will I be able to meet him? Can I meet him right now? Can we please turn around and meet him?“ Table bugged Vegeta. 

„No! We have to get back to the castle. I have some things to do and I know that there are some studies you still need to do too.“ Vegeta reminder his brother annoyed by all his questions, he was regretting to be telling him about the director already. 

„Okay fine.“ the small one said disappointedly.

____________________________________________

Bulma couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking about the words form the director, and about Goku, and how miserable he seemed to be feeling. But couldn’t think of anything to cheer him up. But not only Goku, and the words form the director were in her mind, the fact that Vegeta was actually the prince of the county, which was a reality she couldn’t believe so easily, was making her head hurt. She had some research to do about the royal family and needed to prove, to herself, that he really was the prince. She never imagined that a prince would be like him. Shouldn’t be a prince be kind and charming? He was nothing like that. Bulma did hear about the princes and the royal family before. Why not, after all, she was born in this county too. But she never saw a picture of them, so she didn’t know how they looked. Even in the stories about them, the family and the members of it weren’t mentioned to be rude. She just couldn’t believe it. After twisting and turning around in her bed, she knew what she needed to do tomorrow, and finally managed to fall asleep.

____________________________________________

 

She woke up early next day being unbelievably tired, but she knew there was some research to do so she managed to get out of bed. After getting ready and eating breakfast together with her colleagues, Bulma left the theatre and was heading into town. The blue haired girl wanted to take Goku with her but she figured that he wouldn't like the idea of her trying to find out more about Vegeta. After all Goku didn’t like him, and didn’t even seem to know that he was actually the prince, at least Bulma though so, then why would he act so rudely around him, and not telling her that he was the prince of this land, the only explanation was that he didn’t know the face of the prince either. Which was odd considering that he was more than once in this city. But well that was her reason not to ask him to come with her, but a bigger reason of not asking him was, that he didn’t even show up for breakfast, which meant that he still wasn’t feeling good. So that she decided to pick up a little something, out of town for him as a surprise to cheer him up. 

As the girl walked down the busy streets, she kept a lookout for thinks Goku might like and was especially searching for the place she could find some pieces of information. After a while without finding anything useful for Goku, Bulma found herself standing in front of a huge building. She finally found it. Bulma pushed the heavy door so it would open and stood in a room stuffed with books, the girl managed to find the city library. As soon as she entered it she walked over to the main desk and asked a lady, which was sitting there, for some information about the place and how it is working if she wanted to borrow a book. After like ten minutes she received answers for all her questions, she was now able to get to the books and started to search for the right ones. 

What a disappointment. 

After she was looking through a whole bunch of books, she wasn’t getting any closer to her goal. Bulma knew now all the names of the royal family and when they were born and all that stuff, she also found a family tree but without any pictures, the girl still didn’t have a clue if the Vegeta she knew, actually was the Prince. The only proof was his name and the fact that the king had the same name. But that was about all, I could just be a coincidence. There might be more boys with the same name. 

Her head bumped on the table, she gave up. All these hours she was spending, all this free time she was wasting, and for what? To just get some more information that weren’t helpful at all. How in the world could she proof for herself that he actually was a prince that the director was right about him? It could be that her boss was wrong about Vegeta. 

But then she felt something, Bulma felt a presence next to her. A person appeared next to her, but she didn’t bother to look up. Maybe if she kept ignoring the person, her problem would solve itself and he might leave. 

Well that didn’t happen. After some seconds the person picked up a book and read the title of it, loud. But with a low voice so that he wouldn’t distract the other people in the library. 

„The Royal family and there story.“ the voice of a man appeared to remind the title.

Bulma tough she knew that voice and opened one of her eyes to peek at that person, but could just see their legs, but she was just too lazy to pick up her head from the table. The man picked up another book and read out the title as well. 

„Family tree of the Royal family.“ 

Bulma closed her eye again and took a deep breath in, to just let is out again, trying to symbolize to the man to leave her alone. But that didn’t work, the books were placed back on the table and Bulma was certain to be hearing a chair being pulled closer to her. Again she opened on eye and saw the pants of the man which were moving, as if he was going to sit down on the chair, that was standing right next to her. 

„So Miss Bulma, are we going to become a stalker now? After all, we went through so far, that would be the last thing I would have thought you might be.“ just now Bulma recognized the voice and knew who was taking a seat next to her. 

Her eyes opened wide and she moved rapidly up and scooted with her chair away from the man, as far as she was able to, which wasn’t too far, then the leg of the table, she was sitting at, stopped her after a few inches. 

„Also that behavior is not suitable for a stalker, don’t you think? Shouldn’t you be happy to see me, instead of being scared?“ the man with the black spiky hair said calm placing his on arm on the table to lean his head on, scaring the girl.

„Shut up! I’m not a stalker you idiot!“ Bulma said a little bit too loud 

„Oh where is that well-behaved girl from yesterday?“ he teased her.

„It’s gone.“ Bulma said dry.

„I see you are just nice if there is someone around, that is standing over you.“ Vegeta noticed and actually was right.

„No that’s not it.“ the maiden lied.

„I guess so. If that would be the case, you should act around me like an angle, then, after all, I'm way up higher than you are.“ Vegeta said picking his head up from his arm and reaching out for a book to show it to Bulma as he smiled as pointed to the title. It was the book which had the family tree in it.

„Oh yes you think so. I still don’t believe that you are the prince.“ Bulma denied, crossing her arms before her chest, turning her head away from him acting like a little child.

„Ah I see. You were doing research to use as an excuse if someone would catch you stalking to reclaim that you are just a big fan of the royal family.“ the prince kept teasing her.

„No, I’m not.“ Bulma was getting mad now, looking fierce back at him.

„Well explain all these books to me then?“ Vegeta said putting the book in his hand back to the table next to the pile of the other books.

„I was just… well…“ Bulma didn’t quite know what she should say. How should she explain to him that she wanted to find proof that he actually was a prince.

„I think stalking is the word you were looking for.“ he mentioned pulling her out of her toughs.

„No I’m not!“ Bulma yelled back at him 

„Excuse me Miss, but do I have to remind you to keep quiet. After all, you are in a library.“ a worker from the library appeared to remind the girl to lower her voice. 

„Em sorry.“ Bulma said embarrassed. 

„We are sorry for all the noise we made, I guess we should better leave now. Thanks for having us at your library.“ Vegeta excused for her, kindly to the worker. 

„What wait.“ Bulma was staring but was immediately stopped by him. 

Vegeta stood up from his chair, moved over to her, and pulled her up from the chair she was sitting on, by holding onto her arm. Right after that, he started walking towards the exit pulling the weak girl after him. 

„See you again soon.“ he said to the lady at the desk not looking at her. 

„Thanks for stopping by.“ the lady replied not even looking at them. 

Bulma wasn’t believing what just happened. A second ago she was doing her research in the library, minding her own business, and the next moment that man showed up and now they are walking through the town together. 

„What the hell were you thinking! I wasn’t done yet.“ Bulma stopped walking, looking fierce up at the man, which stopped walking after noticing that she stopped. 

„Sorry that I stopped you from your important mission, to read all about me and my family history.“ Vegeta mocked her.  
„I still down believe that you are the prince. I mean look around nobody seems to care about…“ 

Vegeta moved quickly back to her and pressed his hand over her mouth. 

„Are you nuts. Quit yelling around like that.“ he looked angry down at her holding on to her waist, she couldn’t escape from him. 

„Mhhgg…“ 

„Oh is there something else you want to talk about?“ Vegeta said with a dark sounding voice, he knows that she wasn’t able to talk with his hand covering her mouth. 

So the only thing Bulma could do was to roll her eyes and then looking mad back at him. 

„Oh the actress doesn’t like it to be shut up. Well seems that she isn’t just a diva on stage.“ Vegeta noticed implying that he saw her on stage the past day.

Bulma eyes grew big. He actually recognized her in the last play. Nobody on the street seemed to recognize her or even care, so why him. And how? The last time on stage, the time she played the main role, she was wearing a wig and he wasn’t even in the audience. Or was he. After all he was with the director right after the play, so maybe he was in the audience and she just didn’t saw him, which was odd because the tall man and the small one were present, which were with him the first time they visited, but back then she was just playing a supporting role.

„Oh did you thought I wouldn’t recognize you without your blue hair?“ Vegeta let a strain of her hair slide through his fingers as he mentioned it. 

That was her chance, Bulma pushed with her palms against his chest and out of his grip. Wondering how tough his body felt as she moved away from him. 

„So what you recognized me, no big deal.“ Bulma tried her best not to sound too surprised at his words.

„True.“ the black-haired man said dry, it was easy to tell that she was playing the main role yesterday, he bet he wasn’t the only one who recognized her.

„I mean it's easy to do so after you saw me in the costume at the office of the director.“ Bulma noticed and thought that that was the reason why he noticed her. 

„True I saw you there too, but I recognized it earlier. It was obvious, how you moved around on stage, so clumsy without any grace.“ he said as he looked down at her obviously mocking again. 

„Excuse me?“ Bulma didn’t believe what he just said, he actually called her clumsy.

„No wonder, after all, you are just a mere little brat.“ Vegeta said pulling up his shoulder and hands shaking his head disbelieving. 

„What!“ Bulma could take it any longer, why should she let him talk to her like that, just as she was about to tell him her mind he started talking before she could.

„But at least, you aren’t as bad as a princess as that actor who tried to play the hero, doing the worst fighting performance I ever saw.“ Vegeta went on.

„Oh please, as if you would know anything about acting.“ Bulma hissed back at him.

„Maybe not about that, but I know how to use a sword properly, which can't be said about your big friend.“ Vegeta looked at her to read the expression on her face. 

„Stop talking bad about Goku, you don’t even know him.“ Bulma defended her best friend.

„That is true I don’t know him. But I think I can live my life just as easy as before, without knowing him.“ Vegeta noticed.

„Then stop talking bad about people you don’t even know.“ Bulma lectured him. 

„Is that so? Then tell me why am I an idiot if you don’t even know me.“ Vegeta said striking back at her with her own weapons.

„What that is something completely different…“ Bulma stared but noticed that it actually wasn’t. 

„No, not really.“ 

„Yes it is. You are rude and always messing with me, so I have any right to call you so.“ Bulma explained proudly to be finding the right words. 

„Interesting.“ Vegeta said as he stepped closer to her.

„What is that suppose to mean?“ Bulma asked not noticing his movements. 

„Mmh…“ Vegeta just pulled up his shoulders getting tired to argue with her, he didn’t like to explain himself. Explaining himself did only mean, for him, that the person he talked to was not educated enough to keep up with him, which bored him. 

„Oh out of punchlines to throw back at me?“ Bulma said pound.

There was a man yelling in the street, which caught Vegeta s attention. The man was looking away from her form some second to see who the person was that sound came from. As he noticed the man, Bulma could see how his facial expression changed. The girl was just about to say something but couldn’t. 

„Run.“ Vegeta commanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her after him. 

„Ow! You are hurting me. Why you are you always running, can't we walk around like a normal person?“ Bulma cried out from behind him. But he ignored her. 

„This way!“ Vegeta said as he turned left into a small side street. 

„What are we running away from anyways?“ Bulma asked as they finally stopped in the street and were hiding behind some random wooden boxes, that happen to be there. 

„We are hiding from the guards.“ Vegeta said peeking around the boxed to get a good view of the main street. 

„Wait... what? Did you run away from the castle?“ Bulma said surprised, looking at his back, as he keeps scanning the streets.

„No I ran away from the library, with you.“ Vegeta said dry not looking at her.

„So you kidnapped me?“ Bulma was shocked.

Vegeta turned around looking at Bulma with a confused look. 

„Well I bet they will think that you kidnapped me instead.“ he started mocking her again, the prince liked that way too much and was really excited to see how she would react.

„How the hell am I suppose to kidnap you? And why would I even wanted that?“ Bulma trow up her arm disbelieving in what he just said.

„I guess I’m irresistible.“ Vegeta said as he turned back to see the street.

„Ha that’s a good one!“ Bulma laughed out.

„Quiet now!“ he commanded.

Vegeta pushed Bulma with her back against the heavy duty box, while his body was pushed against hers. Being almost squished by his strong body, Bulma had troubles breathing, he didn’t even have to mention to keep quiet, then, after all, she was almost suffocating, caused by his heavy body, pressed against hers. The prince didn’t even seem to notice, all he was concentrating to hide from the guards. 

His tension grew as he could hear the steps of the guards getting closer, and Bulma was the one that was paying for that. He pushed her even tighter against his body, and the box, so that Bulma wasn’t able to breathe anymore. Fearing to pass out any second the girl moved her hands to his upper body trying to push him away, or just hoping that he would notice her, and see what he was doing to her. Lucky for her it worked, the man looked down at her for a few seconds, seeing her painful face and her scared looking aqua blue eyes. Even though he knew that he was clearly hurting her he, wanted to keep looking into her hurtful eyes. She looked helpless and sweet, he never saw her like that, her lips parted trying to get some air, which wasn’t possible as she been squeeze like that hat him, but still, he liked her expression. He focussed on her face, telling his mind not to forget even an inch of her perfect looking face. So after he kept everything in his mind, he could slowly move backward, trying to be as quiet as he could, so that none of the guards, which just passed by, could hear them. As soon as she gained some more space Bulma felt that her knees were weak and she couldn’t hold herself up. Scared of making a sound, when she would drop on the ground, which would make him mad and even worst which would probably be attracting the attention from the guards, the girl moved her arms from his upper body quickly around his neck holding onto him, hoping that he understood what she was trying to do, and that she would be able to actually not making to much noise. Surprisingly for her, he did figure out why she was holding onto him, he moved a bit back towards her and helped her to hold on to him by wrapping one arm around her waist, as the other one was pushing against the boxes, to keep them both on their feet. 

Bulma closed her eyes and prayed that they will not get caught and that this moment will be over soon. It was one of the oddest feelings holding on to him, her arms around his strong neck and her face pushed into his chest. Being so close to him was not what Bulma had in her mind, it was even worse, then she started it and was scared of his reaction, what if he would have denied her? Good for her that he didn’t, but he will probably mock her for that in the future, or even right after the guards would give up looking for them. What was she just supposed to do? Her wish was to let go of him and move away, but her knees weren’t cooperating with her and the fact that he was holding on to her, would make things even more complicated. Her heart started hammering against her chest and her body started slightly shaking. Why her why now, why was it that she would always become so nervous around him. Bulma hoped that he wouldn’t notice it. But just then she noticed that his tension also grew, it seemed that he was scared to be caught, but why? Would he actually get into trouble if they would catch him? The blue-haired girl moved her head away from his chest, carefully looking up to see his face.


	5. Truth

She was back on stage, acting like a professional not even interested in all the people in the audience, watching her. Bulma's body was completely relaxed, she was calm and performed together with Goku. They acted so well together, somebody might have thought that they actually were in a relationship. Bulma felt happy about her thoughts, her only wish was it to be with him. Goku even seemed to be in a better mood, he wasn’t as depressed as before anymore. 

After the show, Bulma got changed and headed outside of her wardrobe. Happy with herself and how well the performance was going. Bulma was literally glowing, having a big smile on her face. But that didn’t last too long. Just as she left the building, to wait for Goku, she noticed a familiar face. 

Bulma wanted to surprise Goku, she made plans to eat dinner together, this evening, without him knowing. She couldn’t be happier to spend some quality time with her crush. 

If it wasn’t for him, who probably liked the idea of ruining her perfect day. 

____________________________________________

 

And here he was again. Vegeta stood in front of the tall, round building waiting for the director to pick them up. Table wouldn’t shut up about going back, to see the play, again. And how happy he would be if he could actually meet the director of the show, 'the true artist', how he called him. Annoyed by his brother, Vegeta decided to take him to the theatre, just a couple of weeks later. Which was actually not to bad for him, he could see her again. Even though he probably wasn’t able to talk to her, but just the imagination of seeing her made his body feel different. Vegeta couldn’t understand what his body tried to tell him, he never experienced a feeling like that before, but somehow it felt like happiness, mixed with excitement. He hadn’t seen her, since that day in the library. 

____________________________________________

 

There she was exiting the theatre. Her blue locks immediately caught his attention, but he didn't want to stare at her. After a short moment, he turned away from her, looking at the main entrance. The people were still inside, it seemed that they are taking some time to exit the huge building, seemed that the cast had a shorter way. Only figuring that out because of her being already outside. The play must be over, if not she wouldn’t already be outside, in casual clothes. 

 

____________________________________________

What should she do, just ignore him? Probably the better choice, after all, he wasn’t even paying any attention to her, he probably hasn’t even noticed her. His look was fixed to the main entrance. He was probably waiting for somebody. But so was she, Bulma was waiting for Goku. The girl turned to look at the small river behind the building. This time she took a different exit than the time when she felt sick and ran into that Prince and his brother. 

He was probably waiting for him. 

Stop thinking about him! So however the river looked nice this evening and calmed her down, even if it was just a small piece of it she could see. Bulma was from her position not even able to see the little bench. But she knew that Goku didn’t take that long to change, back into his regular clothes. Where could he be? Maybe he took the other exit of the building and was behind it. Bulma needed to check it out. Her feet started moving and after some steps, she reached the corner of the building, peeking at the bench. 

He actually was there. Goku was sitting on that bench. But he wasn’t alone. The actress, who played all the main roles, was with him. At least as far as Bulma could tell. There were no street lights and the only little light, which was shining on them, was from the round white-silver object in the sky. The Moon was round and huge in the black sky which was speckled with some more small white spots, the stars. It was easy to recognize Goku, you only hat to see his hairstyle and you immediately knew that it could only be him. But why was he with her? They actually got along pretty good, but Goku was with that to all the crew, so that is nothing unusual for him. The only problem was just that they weren’t to causal on that bench. Goku has his arm around the drank haired girl and the seems to be engaged in an interesting theme, talking and laughing together. Bulma just couldn’t understand what it was about, she was only able to hear some words, not helping her to figure out what they were going on about. But she recognized the tone of her voice so she knew that it was Chi-chi, the main actress. 

What was all that about? Should she just stomp in there and interrupt them? 

Maybe they wanted to be alone. She hadn’t seen Goku that enthusiastic and happy before. Should she really bother him, only because she wanted to go out for dinner with him? Bulma wasn’t sure what to do. She felt relieved and happy that Goku was in such a good mood. But she wanted to be the reason for that, not her. The blue haired girl took a deep breath in, calming down. Her heart was for no reason suddenly quite jumpy and annoying. With her eyes fixed on them, she took small, silent steps their way. Talking to herself in her mind. Calming down, saying that everything is fine and that the two of them were probably just talking about some unusual and funny things. Getting slowly closer Bulma was able to hear some more of their words but still couldn’t figure out what they were saying. 

Then Goku moved slightly, placing the weight of his hand and his arm differently, which before was just casually on the bench, was now stiffer and slightly turned to Chi-chi. He flexed his fingers, looked at Chi-chi and held on to her shoulder. Noticing his movements, Chi-chi looked over to him and their eyes met. Not too long after that, they kissed each other. 

Bulma’s eye grew huge. What the fuck was going on? Why were they suddenly kissing? Where they a couple? How could she be so blind, not noticing that before? 

Her world just broke into small pieces. Like glass shattering all inside her body. She felt heavy and her feet seemed to be no longer able to hold her weight. She needed to get out of here. Before they noticed that she was there. They would probably think that she was spying on them like a jealous little girl. But that was exactly what she was doing, for him she probably still was a little girl. Probably like his sister. He never treated her differently or like an actual adult. But Bulma never noticed. It never bothered her. Until now that was. She was in love with him, how could he do that to her? Why didn’t he noticed? He probably just had eyes for her. Bulma had to notice that earlier, like at the time he was all depressed. It was because of her. He was in a bad mood all the time because she was gone and he was not able to see her for some weeks. Even the director noticed that he even gave her a hint but the miss was wearing pink glasses not seeing the truth. She just saw what she wanted to see. 

Bulma’s head was spinning she needed to leave. Not just in a couple of minutes, when her legs seemed to want to walk again. No, she had to leave immediately. 

____________________________________________

Vegeta finally decided to look back to her. It seemed ridiculous to ignore her, it seemed too obvious to him. He was the only person standing outside the building. And how would someone not be able to notice her? She was so easy to notice. Even though she seemed too small she had a fantastic aura, nobody seemed to get underneath her skin. Hell, she was even fighting with him. The most known and respected person in this kingdom, after his father. But still everyone knew him and respected him, everyone accepts of her. Vegeta had to be honest to himself then he would notice that he actually liked that and enjoyed her company, even though they were fighting all the time. 

His eye wandered over to the stop she was standing only a couple of minutes ago. She was gone. Surprised he turned his body to see more and luckily found her. She was standing at the wall of the playhouse a little bit further down the small road. He could see her tiny body move up, like as if she was inhaling. Right after that she started walking and disappeared behind the wall. She was out of his view and he hated it. Grinning his teeth he remained on his spot and turned back to the entrance. He was pissed that she was gone and he didn’t even have the chance to see into her eyes again. 

And now he hated himself for thinking like that, again. 

After like an eternity his brother finally showed up, mixed into the other people that were in the audience. Raditz was right at his side, looking nervous. Naturally, it was his job to keep them mouth save and together, but there he was right now, in a crowd of people with only one prince. Vegeta enjoyed to see Raditz like that, but he wanted to leave as fast as he could. So he decided not to wait until they noticed him. The older Prince moved towards the crowd and stopped before them. 

____________________________________________

 

Her mind went blank as she began to escape. Bulma shut all that was there out. The only thing she was capable of was to run. She was stepping backward, her eyes fixed on them. After she slightly bumped into the corner of the house wall she turned and ran. Her legs carried her through the guests exiting the theatre. Almost running into a couple on her way through the crowd. With only a 'Sorry!' she continued and finally was able to leave the theatre and his area behind her. Without noticing she tumbled into some streets of the city, without paying any attention to her surroundings. Her feet carried her to a small street which was lit up by the moonlight. Her body decided to take a break there. Totally out of breath she came to a halt and let herself fall against the wall. Her back leaning against the cold hard rock, she closed her eyes.  
Listening to herself breathing in and out. Bulma tried to put all the puzzle pieces back together yet also tried to forget about what she just saw. Forget about him. In a way she was actually happy for him but then there was that feeling of a broken something in her body. It seemed that it was the feeling of a broken heart. Bulma never fell in love before and didn’t know that feeling. She never cared for anyone as much as she cared about Goku. She couldn’t just hate him, he probably didn’t even knew about her feelings, but still, she didn’t seem to feel happy about all what happened. If he would just have been her friend it would be great, she would be thrilled for him, but he definitely was more, but just for her, not the other way around. 

A slight wind rushed through the small street and Bulma suddenly shivered. But how? It wasn’t even that cold but her face felt as if she just washed it with freezing water. Her eyes automatically closed, as she touched her cheek, to find out why her face felt like that. 

Wet? 

How was her face wet? It wasn’t even raining. Before she found an answer to that her body told her. Another water drop rolled down over her fingers which were still on her cheek. The girl was crying. Shutting her eyes closed, causing even more tears to roll down her face, Bulma turned her head up in the sky. The moonlight was on her face and through her closed eyes, she could actually notice that is was getting brighter as she looked up. Her blue eyes gazed at the moon as she whipped off her tears with her hands. Deep in her own mind, Bulma continued to look at the shining object in the sky. Somehow it was comforting her, helping her to calm down. 

Suddenly there was an abrupt noise in the street that caught her attention. Ripped out of her thoughts she looked down the street towards the direction of the foreign sound. But she wasn’t able to see anything. It was probably just a cat. Analyzing the street some more Bulma finally decided to return back to the theater. It was the only building that always helped her to find the hotel she stayed it. 

Bulma wiped over her face again and started walking. Not in a hurry, she casually walked down the streets of the city. It was actually pretty nice. The city was almost empty, only a few people were outside at this time, and most of them came out of the direction of the theatre. But then she heard a familiar voice. Startled the girl looked in the direction and noticed a tall guy with long hair. Shit! The royal family was walking further down the street, on the opposite side of the road. She was not capable of dealing with them right now, they would definitely notice her and then he would mess with her again, she couldn’t even bear the thought of it. With a quick few steps, she turned into another side-street hiding from them. Peeking out from behind the corner, she kept her eyes on them praying that they would go by quickly, without noticing her, so she could continue to head home. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest as they passed by the street. She was fixed on them, looking at the group of men. Lucky for her not even one looked over to the street, so she was saved. None of them were noticing her. She builds herself back up. Seemed that she lowered herself down, automatically, to hide behind the corner. Relived she stepped out of the street to continue. 

She didn’t come too far. Out of the dark street, two huge hands grabbed her and pulled her back into the dark alley. Only able to let out a silent, abrupt scream, she was pulled back and a hand went on her face, covering her mouth, muffling her scream.

____________________________________________

 

“Thank you sooooo much, I loved it.” a happy Table smiled at his brother as they walked home. 

“I guess you're welcome.” an annoyed, tired Vegeta replied. 

“You didn’t like it, didn’t you?” Table said disappointedly. 

“Tch.” was the only thing that came from the older prince. He was not into theatre too much and even more than that, he was pissed that he never had the chance to see her again. Pushing through the crowd of people they finally got out of there and headed home. For just a short moment in the crowd he could have sworn he heard her voice, but he was probably just imagining things. Messing with his mind, even when she wasn’t there. 

For the rest of their walk home, Vegeta decided just to nod. Not paying any attention to his brother. He couldn’t care less. For him the only reason to go to the theatre was her, and she wasn’t here so he didn’t care. Their way home was usually uneventful and nothing at all happened. That actually was a good thing. That meant that his city was a safe place and that the crime rate wasn’t high, that was even more to his delight. Vegeta was able to cheer himself up, a little bit, thinking about that. Living in a save city was a good thing. His city is a save spot, so his city is a perfect place to live in. 

His feet stopped. Vegeta could have sworn he heard something. He turned but there was nothing there. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Raditz said a couple of feet further away, with the younger prince. 

“Didn’t you heard that?” Vegeta asked not facing the giant behind him. 

“What do you mean? I didn’t hear a thing.” Raditz replied shrugging with his shoulders. 

“Mmmhh… How unusual, did I just imagine that?” asked himself. 

“What!?” Radtiz yelled back he couldn’t understand Vegeta. 

The Prince turned and walked toward them. “Nothing.” 

As he caught up to the others, they continued walking. 

____________________________________________

 

Bulma fought with all her might but couldn’t get out of the stranger's grip. She was too weak. Struggling and crying, she looked around scanning the ally for something, anything that could help her. Continuously getting pulled backward, she finally noticed some boxes with some shining stuff on it. The thing on the box kinda looked like an old used metal piece, maybe a pot or something of that. It was perfect, if she would just be able to kick hard enough against the box, or even against the silver thing, she would be able to be loud enough, to make noise, so that with any luck, someone would come to rescue her.

“She is Perfect.” a deep voice from behind of her burst through the ally, but Bulma wasn’t able to turn, to look at the unknown. 

“Just look at that hair, how extraordinary is that. She will bring us a lot of cash.” the darker voice was right behind her and tied a piece of fabric over her mouth, so quickly that she wasn’t able to get out even one tone. 

What they want to sell her? No freaking way. With all her might, and that luck that the grip from the man slightly loosed around her, the girl jumped up and stretched her legs out. 

BAHM! 

She did it. The girl was actually able to hit the box and the metal pot fell with a loud racket on the street, it was even rolling down the ally towards the main street. There must be someone how noticed that. 

“That Bitch! Hurry now we need to get out of here.” the deep voice commanded. 

No that could not happen. Bulma fought again against them but with both of his strong hands, her captor was able to pick the girl up easily, throwing her over his shoulder. Banging on him, with her feet, her hands were held together by the unknown man, she was looking down the ally, hoping for someone to come to save her but Bulma slowly lost her faith. Tears rolled down her face, she finally gave up fighting. Nobody would come. Did even anyone notice that she was gone? She left the theatre without anybody knowing. Usually, Goku would notice but he was busy making out with her. Exhausted her head dropped down and she finally gave up. It was over, no-one would come for her, she was a nobody and even her best-friend wasn’t worried about her anymore. 

____________________________________________

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” he yelled out as there was yet another sound behind him. Vegeta turned and saw a pot. The silver object was rolling down the street, reflecting the moonlight back as his face. It rolled out of an alley. 

“Shit! So I was right earlier.” He said as he started walking back. 

“Wait!” Radtiz said, as he took the wrist of Table and followed Vegeta. 

“Don’t you think it was just some critter?” Raditz asked as he was right behind Vegeta's heels 

“No!” Vegeta said drily.

____________________________________________

“Wait!” He said quietly. 

Right before the corner, he told the other two to stop. 

“Table you stay behind the corner. Raditz you go around and surprise, whoever that is from behind. I will distract them.” Vegeta informed the other two about his plan. 

“Are you really sure that there is someone there?” Raditz asked disbelievingly.

“Don’t be stupid. As if I ever was wrong about such things.” Vegeta said annoyed. Was Raditz seriously questioning him? How dare him. 

After a fierce look from Vegeta, Raditz decides to do as he was told to and moved quickly around the street. 

Now it was Vegeta's turn to move. With careful, slow steps he went into the dark alley. 

What the actual fuck...

The first thing he noticed was blue. Was he hallucinating, what would she do out here? He knew that the hotel of the cast was in the other direction. She shouldn’t even have a reason to be at a place like that. Or did they kidnapped her earlier and carried her all the way here? 

It didn’t matter!

The only thang that mattered right now was that he needed to save her. She was facing in his direction but not looking at him. He didn’t even know if she was conscious. After a few steps further into the alley, he finally let the huge guy, which was carrying her, know that there was a witness in the alley.

The pod, she kicked out of the alley, in his hand, looking fierce. 

“Hey, Asshole!” Vegeta jelled out. 

Right at that moment, Bulma looked up, he could observe that she was crying and looked afraid. Which made him even more aggressive. How dare him to hurt her. 

Now finally the big guy, carrying her, turned. Before he had the chance to notice what was going on, Vegeta threw the pot, with all his might, at the man. Bulma terrified, closing her eyes, probably afraid of getting hit by it herself. 

But Vegeta never missed. The silver object landed right into the face of the kidnapper. He immediately dropped on the ground. Bulma wasn’t even capable of realizing what happened. Everything was going so fast. After she heard the sound of the pot slamming into something, she found herself sitting on the huge guy, which was only seconds ago, carrying her on his shoulders. 

Her blue eyes looked, disbelieving down to the man who was unconscious, laying on the ground of the dark alley. Then she looked at the shadow at the other end of the alley. The one who threw the object, which was rolling next to her on the ground, into the other guy, knocking him out.

Bulma could at first not made out who her savior was. But the person moved towards her and finally, she could recognize more. The light of the moon was shining down on the shape and she recognized him. Slowly she stood up and pulled the fabric, which covered her mouth down. 

“V-Vegeta.” She said quietly, not believing her own eyes. Someone actually came and saved her. It was the prince himself, the person she would have never thought of. The one she was hiding before just minutes ago.

He was almost there, but Bulma didn’t want to wait any longer. She wanted to get, as fast as she could, away from her kidnapper. 

As soon as she stared her steps, she harshly got pulled back. Someone caught her by her hair, pulling her back. Bulma could see how the face of Vegeta changed. He was more than pissed, she had never seen such a face on him.

“You little Bitch!” The familiar dark voice behind her said. “How dare you try to escape.”

“Let go of her!” an even scarier voice told the man, which was holding Bulma. 

“Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do.” The man behind the blue-haired woman said unimpressed. 

“Ah!” Bulma jelled out as the man pulled her closer to himself, taking her face in his hand, pushing it slightly together, while both of them were facing the prince. 

Vegeta just grinned his teeth, getting agitated. 

“Don’t touch her!” he treated the opposite man. 

“Oh is she your girlfriend, or why are you acting like that? But no I will not let go of her, she will get me a whole lot of money. Just look at this hair.” As he said that, he pulled her up so that Bulma struggled to stay on her feet. 

A painful face looked at Vegeta, begging him for help, not using any words. Her shameful sad eyes burned into him. Vegeta needed to do something but what? He could not just engage, the man would have snapped her neck before he could even get close enough, to even lay a hand on him. 

“No, actually she is not my girlfriend. She is just a citizen and I have to keep my citizen safe. That is all.” Vegeta explained, fighting back his anger to sound as calm as he could. 

“Your citizen?” The man asked. 

“Yes, my citizen!” Vegeta repeated himself. 

“Wait... You can’t be!? You are Prince Vegeta!” The man just remembered that the girl said his name, and somehow he knew that he heard that name before, but was unable to remember. 

“Exactly!” Vegeta said mad.

“What the hell is a prince doing here?” He let go of Bulma's hair but still held on to her. 

“Well, that is even better. How about you pay me. Give me all your money. If you do, I will let her go.” the man offered to the prince.

“I don’t have any with me,” Vegeta replied, obviously messing with the kidnapper.

“No not like that! I want all the money you have.” the man repeated himself, not understanding that Vegeta did understand what he meant but not wanting to take him seriously.

“Still don’t have any with me,” Vegeta said mocking.

“Don’t be fucking with me you bastard!” 

“How about that. I will take her with me and not kill you. Sounds good?” Vegeta finally offered. 

"Ha as if you would have a chance to get even close to me. You know as well as I do that when you only try to get even an inch closer I will hurt, maybe even kill her." the huge guy behind Bulma noticed. 

Vegeta knew that he was right. But therefore he made a plan before they went into the alley and engaged. 

The Prince only smirked dangerously at the kidnapper. 

"Well too bad." he finally said pulling up his shoulders, his hands too and shaking his head. 

"That means that I will have no mercy with you." black dangerous eyes shot at the man. 

"The fuck your talk..." was all the other one could reply before he also dropped on the ground. 

Right before Bulma got mushed by the unconscious person, yet another pair of hands held onto her and kept her on her feet. 

"Well, missy that was a rather dangerous situation." the voice behind her noticed. 

Bulma turned to look right at the huge hurad that was walking around with Vegeta earlier. Surely he was there too so they actually had a plan to save her, or whoever made the noise, in the first place. Only at that moment, Bulma finally believed that Vegeta actually earned to walk around in a military robe. Like he was, the first time they met, as she spilled ice-cream on him.


	6. Saved?

How on earth did that happen!?

Bulma sat on a huge table. Rays of the morning sun danced, trough the tall glass windows, on the table. Letting the food, placed before her, seemed like an illusion or a very nice dream. But she wasn’t dreaming. Bulma was actually sitting in the giant dining room of the castle, pinching her legs, underneath the table, to be certain that she wasn’t dreaming. All of it seemed bizarre. The girl sat at the head of the table. Facing a huge fierce human being, a couple of feet away from her at the other end. Next to the man was a beautiful, elegant woman, gracefully eating her food.

The plate placed right in front of her was also filled with food. Little tarts and small pancakes, some bacon, lettuce with vegetables and bread, was accurately arranged. But despite the delicious looking food, Bulma could not touch any of it. She was way too nervous to eat. Intermediated by the man on the end, also eating. But now and then he looked up and immediately faced his new house guest. 

Not that her night was already bad enough. No, now she was even sitting here, having breakfast, with royalty. On top of waking up in an even more uncomfortable situation, her cheeks turned color only by thinking of the early morning, hours.

A sound of silverware scratching silently over a plate pulled her out. Bulma's gaze slid over to the noise. Vegeta was looking at her, he seemed annoyed by her sitting like a frozen stature on her chair not eating. 

Slightly embarrassed she looked, back down to her plate, thinking about the morning, again. The girl was actually not only nervous and intimidated although also uncertain about her first choice of food. 

“Honey. Is there a matter with your food?” A kind, gentle voice filled the whole room. 

Almost dropping the silverware, she picked up a couple of seconds earlier, clinging to them focusing on the plate. Bulma looked up, her blue eyes meet with gentle looking dark grey, almost black eyes, for the other side of the table. 

The queen looked kindly at her sliming. “So than eat. I bet you are hungry. There is no need to be ashamed, sweetheart.” Her voice was so kind and calming. 

Bulma nodded, slightly smiling back and finally cut into the food on her plate. After she placed a small piece in her mouth and started chewing her eyes slightly grew and she awed at the food. It was the best thing she ever tasted. How was it possible that food could be that amazing. The pancake was fluffy and warm, the maple syrup, which was drizzled over it was just the right amount and fused perfectly with the doughiness of the breakfast pastry.

“There, it’s good isn’t it?” Vegeta’s mom noticed and laughed kindly. 

Bulma nodes again and started to try the rest on her plate. Halfway through the plate, she was kindly interrupted. 

“Now that you warmed up a bit, would you tell us what you do for a living, Bulma?” The queen's voice again filled the whole room. She already finished her food, silverware laying down on the empty plate in front of her. 

Bulma looked up, swallowing the food in her mouth down so that she could answer the woman.

“I’m an actress. Playing together with a group of actors in the theatre, here in your city at the moment.” Bulma answered politely. 

“Really!” The queen said sounding clearly exited. “I always wanted to see these plays, but well it’s not actually, equipped for a queen to be a participant of such occasion.” She noticed smiling but seemed rather disappointed. 

“But your sons...” the blue-haired girls stated before she got slightly kicked on her leg, from underneath the table. 

Her Face turned immediately to Vegeta, being sure that he kicked her. But he was acting as if nothing happened. Putting another fork filled with food in his mouth. Her eyes looked for another target and she turned slightly to Table on the other side of her looking slightly nervous at her. 

Was she not suppose to tell their parents about their visits to the theatre? Bulma was confused but did as they, clearly, wanted and didn’t tell the royal parents about their children participating in the shows.

But the cascade wasn’t working. 

“Vegeta we don’t kick our guests. It’s not her fault that you two keep sneaking out of the place to go to her shows.” A drank rough voice said calmly not even looking at his children. 

Now finally Vegeta slightly moved in his chair. Obviously getting caught off guard by the sharpness of his father. Bulma though he was acting like a child getting caught. The blue-hair girl was amazed, the usual thought and rude boy seemed to be scared of his father. Maybe not scared, but intermediated and he probably had a lot of respect for the man. But Bulma could understand that she was even kind of scared of him and he wasn’t even her father. The king didn’t look that different from Vegeta himself, the same hair and body mass but the thing that was slightly different was the height and that the king had a beard on his face. 

“But I do understand why.” The king finally looked up at her, his dark dangerous eyes on her, almost like Vegeta's eyes, but they seemed, at that moment, as if they were smiling at her while the rest of his face kept natural. 

Vegeta growled quietly to himself, not appreciating the reaction of his father a bit. 

“But how did you know?” Table said surprised and disappointed at the same time. 

“Being the king and also the owner of this castle and the city. I know everything that is going on around here.” The king said dry placing his tools also onto the empty, white plate, tapping his mouth clean with a napkin. 

“Why didn’t you two took me with you?” The queen said disappointedly. 

Vegeta just looked up at her disbelieving his ears. As if he has just imaged his mother saying these words. 

“My Queen.” The king said calmly. “You know as well as I do that we cannot be seen there. Not even the princes should go there.” His voice changed as he mentions his sons, looking at them, slightly dangerous. 

The queen tried to calm the situation down. She placed her hand over the ones of the king and looked at him gently. 

“Dear, let them be. I know you weren’t listening to your parents when you were their age.” She smiled at her husband, which turned slightly red, embarrassed by his thoughts. 

“Miss Bulma, I would be really happy to see you act on stage. But clearly, I can’t come over to the theatre to enjoy it. Do you think it would be too big of a question if you might ask your supervisor to have a small, private performance over here in the castle?” The queen turned to the girl at the end of the table, polity asking her. 

Bulma, so as so the princes, almost choked on their food. Quickly Bulma swallowed and answered the Queen. 

“Your Highness, I bet it would be a great honor for our director, as for us as actors to hold a private play for the royal family.” Bulma tried to sound as polite as she could, but the looks of Vegeta, starring at her like an alien, made her a bit uncomfortable. 

“That is good news.” The queen said smiling back at her happily and then to her husband who didn’t seem to fond of her idea either. But soon after he looked at his wife, for some short time he nodded in acceptance. 

“Than we will send you, with an escort, of my son in person, to your 'director', how you called him. So it will be easier to actually believe your words.” The king said in a calm deep voice. 

Vegeta, who was finally about to finish his food, he could surely eat a whole lot, almost choked again. After he settled down and swallowed, he looked at his father in protest but the man didn’t let him get out of it. 

“Son, don’t you want to make sure that our new guest gets home to save. Not that something bad will happen to her again. She seemed so that caught some unwanted attention.” the king smiled viciously at Bulma. A cold shiver went down her spine. 

Was he threatening her? This man was even harder to read than the prince himself. Now she knew where Vegeta got that from. Bulma replies with a hurtful smile, not really sure how she was supposed to react. 

“It settled. Vegeta, honey you take her home while I, with Table, are preparing things for their arrival. Just let me know when would be a good time, Hon.” The Queen added before the royal couple stood up and disappeared out of a side door, followed by Table who said his goodbyes. 

Bulma was left alone in the huge dining room with Vegeta. Right as she thought about some words to say to him, he got up and kicked his chair, almost violently back, with his legs, as he built himself up. 

Big blue, sapphire eyes looked at him. As his eyes met here’s looking down at her. 

“Would you mind? I don’t want to waist all day taking your back to the theatre. I still have some other things to do.” The prince's grouches down to her. 

She was already used to his ways. But Bulma still didn’t like the way he was talking to her. Couldn’t he a least show her some respect and kindness? 

Exhaling, Bulma got up from her chair and placed the napkin, that rested on her lap, on the table. 

After that, she followed the man which almost exited through the same door his parents and brother left before. 

“Hey wait up!” 

___________________________

Bulma almost got suffocated. The arms around her, clinger into her, getting tighter. Her eyes starred at Vegeta as he just smiled at her as if she deserved it to get squished. 

“Bulma you are the best! Thank you soooo much. It will be a great opportunity and honor to make a show for the royal family.” The director loosened his hung and was holding on to her shoulders, shaking her slightly. His eyes were glowing as he talked to her. Bulma just smiled kindly at him, relieved that he finally let go of her. 

“But that means we need to rehearse more, to be ready, to perform without any mistake.” The director said, fear growing in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, we will manage,” Bulma assures him trying to give him his courage back. 

“But what if... and when...?” The director mumbled to himself sitting back, more like falling on his chair. 

“Tch.” Vegeta only let out disgusted. “You should be fine, my mother has the same taste in such things as my brother, and he likes your shows,” Vegeta added, bored. 

“You really think so.” The director jumped back up and suddenly wrapped both his hand around Vegeta's. That just looked surprised. 

Bulma had to fight back a burst of laughter. Serves him right. The prince looked really angry at Bulma as soon as he noticed her reaction. But she only replied his looks, as he did earlier when she got chocked. 

The prince pulled his fingers out of the grip, of the director, and nodded. 

The relived older men sat back down on his chair, happy. “I will prepare everything, please let the queen know that we will be ready by next week if she can wait that long, if no I can...” 

“That will be fine.” An annoyed Vegeta replies, he was more than ready to leave, all he had to do was to drop her off, that already caught way too much attention. The royal emblem of the horse's garment was more than enough to prove that the woman wasn’t lying about her proposal from the queen. But no, they insisted for him to come with them inside for coffee or tea, which he denied but he got literally pulled inside the building. Standing in the small room, of the director, with her just to tell him the ‘great’ news. 

“If you’ll excuse me my prince, but I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave now. I have a lot of ideas and I want them to be a surprise, so if you don’t mind. Bulma you too.” The Director started nicely at Vegeta and switched over an any annoyed voice as he ordered Bulma outside. 

He didn’t have to say anymore. Not even a second later and the prince was at the door, the handle of it in his hand, pulling it down. 

“Wait!” Bulma interfered. She followed him out of the room. He was so quick on his feet. After she also exited the room, closing the door behind her, the prince was already heading for the exit of the building. Bulma followed him. 

„Vegeta, wait up!“ she yelled after him. 

He suddenly stopped, tuned and made two quick steps in her direction. Bulma almost crashed out into him, only coming to a halt just inches away from him. 

„What the hell!“ She grouches at him, surprised. 

“Don’t ever say my name so casually. Keep in mind that I’m superior and royalty.” The prince lectured her, in an intimidating voice. 

Bulma lost her words. She didn’t know what she should reply. He did have a point, she didn’t even know why she yelled after him. She could have only just followed the man. Surely she would have reached him without trying to stop him, in the first place. 

Her blue eyes watching him. Dark eyes looked deep into her own. The prince looked mean back at her. 

“I... just” she started. 

The only thing he did, was pulling up one of his brows, still focusing on her. 

“Well...” She couldn't find words anymore, she was lost in his eyes. These black, dangerous eyes, they were pulling her into some empty space, blocking out everything. Hypnotizing. 

“So!?” He half asked, half treated her. 

Her eyes on his lips now as they finished the words. When did it happen, she is taking a closer look at him, paying more attention to his stature? 

“I only wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday.” Bulma looked at him from underneath her long blue lashes. 

He didn’t aspected such a reaction. Vegeta was expecting a proper thank you, but as he received it he didn’t know how to handle it. Lucky for him he didn’t even have to. While his mind was scanning his brain for a kind reply, a certain person appeared and Bulma sight wandered off of him. Noticing her reaction, immediately, he slightly turned to the side and looked at the person that caught her attention. Actually two persons. 

Vegeta noticed a change from the woman, she seemed to be surprised, even scared to see them. But wasn’t she friends with that guy, he didn’t recognize the woman, but the boy was clearly the one she was in town with. The one she was kissing on stage. The one that made his blood boil, for a reason he couldn’t really explain. So why in the world would she react like that? He thought they were good friends. But when they were such good friends, how could it be that he wasn’t with her yesterday, protected her from those men? 

“Oh hey B. How is it going?” The man yelled cheerfully at her. 

Bulma replies with ah hurtful smile. “Good, how about you guys. Everything all right?” 

As they finally stood almost next to them, Vegeta noticed how she slightly moved closer to him, like as if she wanted to try to hide from them, behind him. But the man didn’t seem to notice. Smiling at her and started a conversation with her. It seemed he didn’t even notice that Vegeta was next to her. 

“I’m glad. I haven’t seen you after the show yesterday. Where did you go?” The tall guy said, in a cheerful way, that made the prince feel sick. 

“Oh nowhere important. I just needed a late night walk, by myself.” Bulma answered still with a fake smile on her lips. 

You had to be a total moron or a blind person to not notice that she was hiding something. Vegeta watched her, hoping to find out why she was acting like that. The wanted to learn how to read her reactions. 

“B. you have to be careful when you go for a late walk in the dark, there are some questionable people on the streets during night-time.” the tall man lectured Bulma. 

Now finally Vegeta made himself noticeable, by letting out a sound of annoyance. “Tch…” 

But before he could say anymore Bulma reached out from him an squeezed the back of his lower arm, hoping that he might stop talking and not tell Goku what happened yesterday. The Prince understood what she was trying to imply, but did ’t really get her point. Shouldn’t she made him feel bad that actually, something did happen, and that he was not there to help his friend? But whatever that was none of his business. And she kept quiet in front of his parents too. He only looked down at her and crossed his arms over his chest, remaining at her side. 

Now finally even the tall moron noticed him. 

“Hey, you were that guy from the city?” Goku noticed and his expression changed, it became slightly darker. 

“What are you doing here?” Goku asked and you could feel that there was a dangerous aura building up between those two. They were literally growling at each other. Bulma had to do something. She learned yesterday that Vegeta was much more dangerous as he seemed, not that he seemed like a kind, gentle person, but still, no-one would actually think that he was such a dangerous man. 

Bulma tried to act casually, hoping to calm the two of them down. Goku had to listen to her, form him nothing between both of them changed. It was clear that he didn’t notice her yesterday. But trying to remain Vegeta's 'calmness' was more of a challenge, she wasn’t sure if she could do so. 

She moved slightly in front of Vegeta “Goku, he is a friend of mine and I just introduced him to the director.” 

“A friend of yours?” Goku spoke out disbelieving, while Vegeta has the same reaction in his mind.

“Yes,” Bulma said smiling, she wanted them to be friends, actually hoping that they were friends, after all, they have been through. 

“F-I-N-E?” Goku said disbelieving inspecting Vegeta's reaction.

The Prince saw the change of Goku’s face towards him and replied with one of his trained smiles, he had to use as a Prince, even if the situation was not pleasing him. 

“Nice to meet you.” No, finally Chi-chi said something, holing Goku's hand in hers, smiling kindly at the prince. 

“You too,” Vegeta replied, lying as if he cared to meet them. 

Bulma was relieved it worked, and they returned to a nice conversation. 

“So what did you talked about with the director?” the big guy wanted to know. 

That was so none of his business, but she still answered him, disliked by Vegeta. Why on earth was he still here, he wanted to leave already, even before he got here? 

“So that means we are going to perform in the castle, for the royal family.” Bulma finished her sentence. 

Chi-chi and Goku had huge eyes. For once because they heard of the great opportunity to play for the royal family. Secondly, because they learned that Vegeta was the prince. 

“Your Highness, please excuse our rudeness.” Chi-chi apologized bowing down pulling her boyfriend with her down to bow too.

Vegeta liked the sight of the big guy crouching down before him, sometimes his status was a good thing, calming down his anger, presenting his higher status. 

“It's fine,” he said dry, and the couple straightens their back again. 

“I already wasted more than enough time here if you will excuse me now, I am going to return back to my duties,” Vegeta said, before he turned to get to the door he heard before, the door to his freedom, away from this situation and away from her. 

“Wait.” this time it was the man how stopped him in his movement. 

Vegeta turned around more than aggravated. Looking at him, why was he interrupting him. But it seemed that he wasn’t the only one thinking that. The women next to him were looking at him too. 

“Why don’t you join us for dinner tonight. You and Bulma can come together. It will probably not be as extravagant as the food of royalty, but I bet you’ll still like it.” Goku purposed smiling at him happily, inviting. 

What the actual fuck, who does he think is? The price shook his head, tuned and finally reached the door. “I don’t have time for such things, also I don’t surround myself with lower class people."  
___________________________

"Let's take her home," Vegeta growled as he turned his gaze to the destroyed girl net to his brother, sitting on one of the boxes. 

Radtiz olny nodded. They all have remained in the dark alley. After the two military men took care if the kidnapper. Vegeta and Raditz had called for backup to lock the two guys into prison. During their time waiting, Bulma was placed by Vegeta on one of the boxes. Her whole body was shaking and she was crying as he literally carried her to the object, she and her brother sat on. Table was comforting her, a skill Vegeta would have never been able to do. 

As soon as the backup appeared, they immediately to the two guys into custody, while another one started to ask Bulma some question, she didn't answer. The girl was sitting on the box looking at the dark ground, while Table hand rested on her shoulder. Vegeta had never seen her like that, he didn't like that sight at all. The usually fierce girl was only a shadow of herself. 

He walked over to her and his brother, followed by Raditz. 

"Excuse me," he said, as he pushed roughly between the man that was interrogating Bulma. 

"Let's go!" he growled down at her. 

Now finally she lifted up her head and looked at him. The blue eyes of her, which were usually so stunning and not scared of anyone, not even him, looked broken. Vegeta's sight grew dark. How dare them. He bit his teeth together that his jawbones slightly pushed into his cheeks and thought about what he should do next. He could not just leave her by herself. She probably lived alone. And again his thought wandered off to that big goofy looking boy that kissed her on stage. Where the hell was he now. When he had the right to kiss her that he should, for god's sake, be here with her, he should be protecting her. The prince looked at her from quite some time, and she did the same, only her expression was empty. 

"Brother?" the sound of Tables voice pulled him back into real life. 

"She is going home with us," Vegeta announced dry, looking into her eyes. 

"What!? No way, she can not come with us to the castle. What about your parents? And how do you want to manage to even get her in? After all, we've been sneaking in and out the whole time." Raditz replied, totally confused and not believing his ears. 

Vegeta looked at him viciously. "How do you think will she get home? She will not be able to go home by herself in her condition." Not that he ever would let her go by herself, like ever again.

"But... let the other guys take care..." Raditz started but the sight of Vegeta grew darker and intimidated him. In the end, the big guy gave in. 

"Yeah, that means we are going to have a slumber party." the young prince noticed cheerfully. 

"No!" Vegeta denied surprised and aggravated.

"Why not? We never had a guest over for the night." Table said disappointedly. 

“You areal had enough entertainment for one day, don’t you think? Can we just go now!?” Vegeta said before he lost all of his senses. 

“Fine.” Table said disappointed, as he jumped off the box, landing next to Vegeta. 

“Come on,” Vegeta said lifting up his hand toward Bulma so she could take it and get easier off the box. 

“I can’t,” Bulma replied quietly. 

Vegeta rose up one eyebrow looking at her, not understanding what she meant. 

“What do you mean you can’t it’s not that hight. Trust me.” Table tried to convince her. 

“Yes but…” Bulma looked up embarrassed, “I think I twisted my ankle, as I tried to get away from the one guy.” Bulma explains. 

They never notice, until now. Vegeta did carry her to the box, he though her body was just an aftershock from the event, it wasn’t like that at all. As soon as the guys were down and Raditz was next to her, Vegeta headed toward them, took her hand and pulled her up on her feet. She did stumble and her face was pulled into a frown. 

“Tch.” mad at himself for not noticing that earlier, Vegeta moved his hand back. 

“I’m sorry?” Bulma replied after she noticed the reaction of the prince. 

“It’s not your fault,” he replied, way too nice for a Vegeta. 

After his word he turned and showed her his back.

“I guess I have to carry you then.” he noticed dry. 

Bulma her eyes grew huge, her lips parted and she had to clarify that she understood right. “What?” 

“I’m not repeating myself, either you get on or you will stay here.” the sound of his voice was back to normal, Bulma felt kind of relieved to hear his roughness again. 

Her hand went to his shoulders and she gently placed her palms on his shoulders. But the gap between him and the box was too big. “Would you?” Bulma said slyly, gently pulling on his shoulders to state her point. He prince understood and stepped back. 

Her face was literally glowing, her whole body felt like it would melt any second now, she was way to close to him and his hands were at a place of her body she would not allow anyone to get there, to get so close to her. But Bulma didn’t have another option. Trying to crawl or jump back to the hotel or go with these guys. The answer was so simple but Bulma felt as if she made the wrong decision. 

Shit, he was not happy with his decision. He could have Raditz carry her, not himself, she was way to close to him. Her soft chest pushing into his back and his body reacted to it in a way he did not appreciate at all. But he couldn’t let Raditz carry her, that would mean that her chest would push into his back and that he would be touching her. Vegeta would never allow another man to touch her. Not after what just happened to her in that alley. Why he became so protective of her, that was something he even didn’t know but it also didn’t bother him too much either. No anymore. 

“Ehm…" he heard her voice so close to him. 

“Am I not too heavy?” the girl asked pushing her chest closer on his back, while her voice was so close to him, you could think that her lips would be touching his ears as the sound hushed toward his ear and down his neck. 

His body shivered and he hoped that she would remain clueless about his reactions. The reason that she didn’t send anything, made him think that she really didn’t notice anything. Good for him. 

“No.” he grouched back, “Just stay still! So we won't fall.” he added. 

“Oh okay, you’re right,” she said and remained the rest of their way quiet. 

The castle before her was huge. She had never seen it up close. She has seen it, it’s hard to miss, but never did she imagined that it was that huge up close. Bulma had to slightly lean back to be able to see the top of the higher tower. 

“The Fuck.” Vegeta only mumbles quietly shifting his weight so that they wouldn’t fall backward. “Didn’t I told you not to move!” he grouched at her but remained quiet. 

“I’m sorry,” Bulma whispered back, pushing her body back onto his back. 

They told her before they got to close to the castle that they needed to be really quiet. They informed her that they didn’t want to be too loud at night so that they would not wake anyone up at this hour. It would be rude to do so. 

But that clearly was a lie, she knew now that they were not allowed to attend the plays and that their parents weren’t too happy to hear about the fact that they snuck out of the castle. 

After they got in, toward a side entrance, probably a secret entrance, they quickly, and quietly entered the building. 

Soon they reached their room. Table accompanied by Raditz headed for his room after saying goodnight to his brother and Bulma. He seemed exhausted and was rubbing his eyes while he was yawning. Raditz also excused himself and took the small Prince to his room. 

Vegeta was about to open his own door but noticed that he didn’t have a hand free to open it. The girl was 'using' them as she more or less sat on them. 

Looking at the door furiously, trying to figure out a way to open it, as Bulma suddenly shifted on his back. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked him leaning in close so that she didn’t have to speak up too loud. 

And again a shiver went down his spine. 

“I can’t open the door.” he shamefully explains. 

“Oh.” she finally understood. “Well then put me down, you don’t have to escort me into my room. Just put me down and leave. I can manage from here.” the clueless girl offered. 

Vegeta played her game. He gently put her back on her feet and was now able to open the door. 

The double door swung open and Bulma looked into a dark room. Vegeta stepped in an turned the light on. The room was big, bigger than she imagined for a guest room. The bed was centered at the room placed behind a tall wall with two big windows at each side. The colors of the room were kept simple, in white tones. Only over the bed was the royal chest in its red and golden colors. 

“Wow. I have to say you are treating your guests rather extravagant.” Bulma said as she awed at the huge room, slowly trying to move into it. 

Vegeta didn’t say a thing only looking at her sorry figure who tried to get into the room. To slow. In her pace, they would be still at the door by the rising of the morning sun. 

“Tch.” the price let out as he stepped to Bulma. 

Right next to her, he looked at her with ash dark eyes, looking like a predator, analyzing his prey. 

“What?” Bulma snapped at him. He knew as well as herself that her ankle was injured so what was he expecting of her. 

“Don’t make a sound,” he said in a deep voice. 

She only looked at him dumbfounded. Without enough time for her to do so, or to react to his movements, she found herself suddenly in his arms. He bends slightly down, moved his strong arms behind her legs and back and just picked her up as if she was light as a feather. 

Her blue eyes pinned at his profile as he carried her into the room, quietly closing the doors with his feet and walking over to the bed, that was covered in dark blue sheets. He gently sat her down. 

“Take them off.” the prince said dry and turned to walk to a cabinet, to their left, next to the window on the other wall. 

“Excuse me!?” What was she suppose to take off? Better not her clothes. What on earth was he thinking? 

“Your shoes and socks, you moron.” he clarified as Vegeta walked back to her with some stuff in his hands. 

Oh, he wanted to treat her foot. As soon as she understood, Bulma did as he told her to. Carefully removing her shoe and then her sock. She was not too happy with what was hiding underneath her clothes. Her foot was slightly swollen and you could see that there was a bruise starting to form on her ankle. Vegeta took a place next to her on the bed and put the bandaids and ointments he received from the cabinet next to him to his other side. Bulma was still looking painfully at her foot. 

“Let me see,” Vegeta said rough. 

“No, don’t touch it, it will only hurt. Just leave it alone it will be better in the morning.” Bulma replied scared, she didn’t even want to touch it, it would be hurt like hell. 

But the prince wasn’t having it. It was late and he was getting tired too. Too tired for her stubbornness, but kind relived that she was back to her own self. 

“Let me see it.” his voice was now dangerous and threatening. 

Bulma looked up at him, knowing that she lost. Carefully she turned her body. The upper part settled into the soft cushion of the bed, while her one foot was resting on Vegeta's lap and the other one was angled toward her body. The prince looked at the foot. It actually wasn’t too bad, it only looked bad, seemed like her body bruised quickly. He carefully took her foot into his hands and made some movements with it he clarify his first assumption. She painful hissed as he did so. 

“Ouch!” she said hurtful. “Don't make it worse.” 

“Trust me it isn’t that bad. If it would be, I can assure you that you would be crying of pain right now,” he said calmly in his deep voice, examining her food further. 

“Maybe you are right but it still hurts.” 

“No for long. Trust me it will be gone by tomorrow.” Vegeta said after he placed her foot on his lap and reached for the medical stuff, on the other side of him.

Bulma only nodded, relieved that is wasn’t that bad. But wait how did he know anything about medical treatment? He was a prince, not a doctor. Should she trust his words? As soon as he applied the ointment though, she noticed that he was rather skilled in it. Seemed that it wasn’t the first time for him doing something like that. Not even a minute later her food was all wrapped up and clear for her to go. 

“Try if you can stand up,” Vegeta said as he gathered the stuff and carried it back to the cabinet. 

Bulma turned and placed her feet carefully on the floor. So far so good, nothing did hurt. He did an excellent job, Bulma was impressed. She looked up at him and smiled. After that, she tried to stand up, also good nothing hurting at all. 

“Vegeta, I guess it is all good. Thank you so much.” Bulma said happily starting to walk. 

That was clearly a mistake, even though her food was fine with her standing on it, it didn’t appreciate it too much for her to put all her weight in is when she was walking. With a hurtful sound, the blue-haired girl stumbled, starting to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already excusing myself.   
> I hope it's not to badly written and understandable. It's already super late but I wanted to update the story before my week will get too busy.   
> Hope you guys will enjoy the new chapter anyways. Have fun reading it.   
> Updates will follow but only after a few weeks. :)


End file.
